L'Appel de l'Archange
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Amara décide d'offrir à Dean la chance de retrouver quelqu'un de disparu. Mais, et si ce n'était pas Mary qui revenait ? "- Dean, t'es pas au courant ?" "- Au courant de quoi ?" "Il n'est pas mort !"
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire ! Une fic sombre, pour changer un peu ! Je préfère vous prévenir, au cas où lol !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta-lectrice : Jenn Ship ma luciole !

Bêta-correctrice : Kitsune Aquatik, la seule !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
SPOILER ALERTE ! PREND PLACE A LA FIN DE LA SAISON 11 ! Prend en compte la saison 12 et 13, mais pas tous les personnages. Donc SPOIL SAISON 11, 12 ET 13 !  


 **Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de torture, âmes sensibles, accrochez-vous !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- Dean, tu m'as donné ce dont j'avais le plus besoin. Je voudrais en faire autant pour toi._

Cette phrase, prononcée par Amara, restait dans la tête de Dean, alors qu'il traversait une forêt dense, cherchant désespérément à capter du réseau avec son téléphone portable. Soudain, un juron lui parvint aux oreilles.

Il atterrit dans une clairière, et distingua une silhouette bien connue. Un corps trapu, une barbe taillée, une casquette limée. Dean n'en revenait pas. Face à lui se tenait...

\- Oh putain... B-Bobby ? bégaya Dean. C'est vraiment toi ?

Le jeune chasseur fronça les sourcils. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Était-ce vraiment Bobby ? Sur ses gardes, il sortit lentement son couteau, et le tendit au vieux chasseur. Ce dernier, comprenant la demande, soupira et s'entailla légèrement la peau de son avant-bras, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang.

Dean hocha la tête, rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas un métamorphe face à lui. Mais il subsistait encore un doute. Et si c'était un démon ? Certains avaient montré une certaine faculté à prendre l'apparence d'autres personnes. Mais Dean n'avait pas d'eau bénite sur lui.

Il se rappela alors d'une chasse qu'il avait effectué avec Sam, lors de laquelle ils avaient dû retrouver un démon qui possédait des gens effrayés par l'avion. Pour le démasquer, Dean avait prononcé le mot "Christo", le nom de Dieu en latin, révélant ainsi les yeux noirs du démon.

Il fixa le regard de son vis-à-vis, tout en prononçant distinctement le fameux mot. Aucune réaction. C'était bien Bobby, son père de substitution.

\- Dean ? Tu m'expliques ?

Le jeune chasseur resta pétrifié sur place quelques instants, avant de courir et de prendre le vieux chasseur dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui un instant, ne retenant pas ses larmes. Bobby le serra contre lui, oubliant sa question. Il lui tapota le dos, puis le repoussa gentiment.

\- Dean, pas que je ne sois pas content de te retrouver, mais j'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe. Y'a quelques minutes encore, j'étais au Paradis, dans mon substitut de salon, en train de boire mon whisky et d'écouter Kenny Rogers à la radio. Et maintenant, je me retrouve dans une forêt lugubre, j'ai froid, j'ai la dalle. Alors j'espère que toi ou ton frère n'avez pas passé un pacte avec un démon ou-

\- NON ! le coupa Dean, encore un peu secoué. Je... Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer, d'accord ?

Et il lui raconta tout. Le bunker. Les hommes de Lettres. Lucifer. La marque de Caïn. Sa période "démon" aux côtés de Crowley. Amara. Chuck. Dieu. Tout.

\- Et quand elle m'a dit ça, je n'avais pas compris, termina Dean. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je pense que comme je lui aurais "rendu" sa famille, elle a voulu faire pareil pour moi et elle t'a ramené parmi nous.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? contra Bobby. Pourquoi pas John ? Ou Mary ?

\- Bobby, t'es peut-être pas de notre sang, mais pour nous, t'es comme un père. Et ça, personne ne pourra dire le contraire. T'as toujours été là pour nous. T'as donné ta vie pour nous aider. Alors arrête de te poser des questions, et accepte-le !

Bobby, touché par les mots de Dean, le prit dans ses bras et tapota son dos. Ensemble, ils reprirent la marche, cherchant un moyen de sortir de cette forêt et surtout, de savoir où ils étaient.

...

Sam rentra au Bunker, le cœur en vrac. En voyant le ciel reprendre sa clarté normale, il avait compris que Dean avait réussi sa mission et qu'il avait aussi perdu la vie. Suivit de près par Castiel, il entra dans la cuisine, attrapa deux bières dans le frigo et en offrit une à l'ange.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Castiel, avalant une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée.

\- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, je vais juste... rester ici et boire, répondit Sam. Le Monde est sauvé, grâce à Dean. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il porta la bouteille de bière à sa bouche, mais sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. Il l'attrapa dans la poche de son jean et fronça les sourcils en regardant l'écran. Le nom de Dean y était affiché. Il décrocha :

\- Allô ?

 **\- Sam ? Tu m'entends ?**

\- Dean ? C-c'est toi ? bégaya Sam, sous le regard intrigué de Castiel. C'est vraiment toi ?

 **\- Sam... lô ? Je... diner !**

\- Quoi ? Je comprends pas, tu es où ?

 **\- Dans... diner... San Fiesta* ! ...by...**

\- San Fiesta ? répéta Sam. Dean ? Écoute, si tu m'entends, ne bouge pas, on arrive !

Il raccrocha rapidement et fixa son téléphone pendant quelques instants. Puis, sortant de sa torpeur, il se leva et courut dans les escaliers. Il se tourna vers Castiel, le regardant avec impatience.

\- Castiel ? Tu viens ? le pressa le plus grand.

L'ange hocha la tête et monta les escaliers à sa suite. Ils grimpèrent en voiture et foncèrent à la destination prévue, des tonnes de questions en tête. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Est-ce vraiment Dean ? Était-il blessé ? Et Amara et Chuck ? Sam, pressé de retrouver son grand frère, appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur de l'Impala, faisant hurler le moteur.

...

Dean rangea son téléphone, rageant contre le mauvais réseau du coin. Il rentra dans le diner, rejoignant Bobby à une table.

\- Alors, t'as réussi à l'avoir ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il est en route. Sûrement avec Castiel, répondit Dean. En attendant, si on commandait ? Ils en ont pour plusieurs heures de route.

Bobby accepta, étant littéralement mort de faim. Il commanda une assiette de pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable, alors que Dean opta pour un cheeseburger avec double ration de bacon et des frites.

\- Ça t'arrive des fois d'essayer de manger autre chose que ces saloperies ? gronda Bobby, enfournant une bonne part de pancakes en bouche. Avec tout ce qui se passe dans vos vies, et toutes les fois où vous avez frôlé la mort, j'aurais imaginé que t'allais oublier tes hamburgers !

\- Tu peux parler Sugar-Daddy, se moqua Dean, pointant l'assiette de Bobby du doigt. Tu avales tellement de sucre qu'on pourrait te prendre pour un Trickster.

Il s'arrêta de rire à la fin de sa phrase, regardant Bobby avec suspicion. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et le traita de crétin, ôtant tout doute au jeune chasseur.

\- Ouais, y'a que toi pour avoir de si doux mots pour moi, râla Dean. Mais franchement, pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que Gabriel avait ressuscité, ricana-t-il.

Bobby fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard étonné à son protégé.

\- Dean, t'es pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Eh bin, heureusement que je sais écouter aux portes ! grogna Bobby. Gabriel, il est pas tout à fait mort. Il a bien été tué par Lucifer, mais le Paradis a perdu sa trace lors de son "dernier voyage". En gros, ils ont perdu son "Âme".

\- Attends. T'es en train de me dire que ces abrutis d'emplumés ont perdu un Archange mort ? s'offusqua le plus jeune.

\- En gros, ouais. Apparemment, quand un ange meurt, ils le récupèrent et le font revivre sur Terre. Il revit une vie, mais en tant qu'humain. Mais là, ils l'ont paumés. Mais ils pensent que ce n'est pas accidentel. Que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'a volé.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? insista Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! T'auras qu'à demander à Castiel quand il sera là ! s'énerva Bobby. Laisse-moi un peu respirer, je suis sur Terre que depuis quelques heures !

Dean sourit, reconnaissant bien le caractère bourru de son père d'adoption. Ils continuèrent à manger et à discuter de tout et de rien, attendant l'arrivée de Sam et Castiel.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean entendit le son très distinctif de sa Baby. Il sortit du Diner, et retrouva son frère.

Sam le serra contre lui, pensant ne jamais le retrouver. Pendant un instant, il avait crû devoir vivre sans lui. Sans ce grand frère qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le monde. Ce grand frère qui s'était toujours occupé de lui. Ce grand frère qui lui avait toujours apporté soutien, amour, mais aussi remontrances et reproches. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant-même, alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, il savait que plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient.

Dean relâcha doucement son petit frère à contrecœur et se tourna vers Castiel. Il ouvrit grand les bras et fit signe à l'ange de s'approcher. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et avança lentement, hésitant. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et le serra à son tour, amusé de la retenue de Castiel. Il sourit en sentant les bras de ce dernier l'entourer, et lui tapota le dos affectueusement.

Mais un hoquet de stupeur les firent se séparer, et ils portèrent leurs attention sur Sam, qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Bobby ? Dean, dis-moi que c'est bien lui, supplia Sam, jetant un regard brillant à son grand frère.

\- Oui Sam. C'est vraiment lui, le rassura Dean.

En quelques pas, Sam combla la distance et serra Bobby contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Bobby lui tapota le dos, content de retrouver le cadet Winchester.

Sam, quant à lui, se sentait heureux et perdu à la fois. Heureux, parce qu'en quelques heures, il retrouvait son grand frère, et son père de substitution. Perdu, parce qu'il s'était fait depuis longtemps à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Bobby. Et lorsque les Ténèbres avaient quitté le ciel, il avait pensé que Dean s'était sacrifié pour sauver le Monde.

Il repoussa doucement Bobby, le regardant en détail, cherchant à voir si c'était réel ou non.

\- Je suis là mon garçon, le rassura le vieux chasseur.

\- Mais... comment ? bégaya Sam, essuyant ses larmes. O-on avait brûlé ton corps, e-et ta fiole aussi !

\- Je propose qu'on en parle dans la voiture, termina le vieux chasseur. J'aimerais bien voir ce Bunker. Et surtout, voir comment Dean a réussi à ne pas le transformer en champ de guerre !

Dean s'offusqua, tentant de se défendre comme il le pouvait. Ils montèrent tous en voiture, Dean au volant, Bobby à ses côtés, alors que Sam et Castiel se partageaient les places arrières. Dean raconta toute l'histoire, et termina sur la révélation de Bobby en rapport avec Gabriel.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr de ce que vous avancez ? demanda Castiel, abasourdi.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'écouter des bruits de couloirs, mais apparemment, ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils le cherchent. Tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? s'étonna Bobby.

\- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de contact avec les autres anges depuis la Chute. Mais je vais quand même essayer d'avoir plus de renseignements. Certains anges doivent être au courant.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de renaissance ? commenta Dean. Vous mourrez en Ange, et vous revivez en humain ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, commença Castiel. Nous "naissons" Ange, et avons chacun notre rôle à tenir. Mais lorsque l'un d'entre nous meurt, nous avons deux options. Nous pouvons partir dormir pour l'éternité dans le Néant. Mais nous pouvons aussi ressusciter sur Terre , en tant qu'être humain. Très peu d'entre nous y accède, car nous gardons une certaine capacité en nous. Les médiums, télépathes, oracles et toute autre personne ayant des capacités hors du commun sont en fait des anges morts. Ils ne gardent aucun souvenir de leurs vies antérieures, mais il reste en eux une infime trace de grâce qui leur permet d'acquérir certaines particularités. Nous gardons toujours un œil sur eux.

\- Et c'est ce qui aurait dû arriver à Gabriel ? s'enquit Sam.

\- Pour les Archanges, je ne saurais vous dire. Ils sont considérés comme tellement puissants, que nous n'avons jamais imaginé que l'un d'eux pourraient mourir un jour. Ce sont les premières et les plus parfaites créations de Dieu. Honnêtement, je pensais que seul Dieu pouvait les anéantir. Ou alors, un Archange contre un autre Archange.

Sam tiqua à la dernière phrase, et se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Il croisa le regard intrigué de Dean, et ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête, remarqua Dean, se garant près de l'entrée du Bunker.

\- Oui mais... je suis pas encore sûr de moi, affirma Sam. Laisse-moi juste faire quelques recherches, et je te donne une réponse rapidement.

Ils entrèrent dans le Bunker, et alors que Sam et Castiel se lancèrent dans leurs recherches, Dean fit visiter les lieux au ressuscité.

\- Eh bin, c'est une belle bâtisse que vous avez là, remarqua Bobby.

\- Ouais. On est à l'abri de tout, et j'ai même ma propre chambre, sourit Dean. Laisse-nous juste le temps de nous poser, et on t'en prépare une.

\- Comment vas-tu, Dean ? demanda le vieux chasseur, regardant son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça baigne ! sourit ce dernier.

\- Dean...

\- Je vais bien Bobby. Je n'ai plus la marque, j'en suis libéré. Avec Sam, on arrive à peu près à discuter et à se dire les choses honnêtement. Et même si nos vies ne sont pas parfaites, on fait avec. T'inquiète pas pour nous, tu sais qu'on est solide.

Bobby acquiesça, laissant cette conversation se terminer ainsi. Ils retournèrent dans la salle de recherche, retrouvant Sam et Castiel penchés sur des livres.

\- Alors les bibliothécaires, on a trouvé son bonheur ? ricana Dean.

\- Au lieu de te moquer, écoute donc ça. Comme l'a dit Castiel, un Archange ne peut être tué que par Dieu, ou l'un de ses semblables. On a mis aussi Amara et la Mort dans la liste, vu qu'ils sont de la même puissance que D- Chuck.

\- Ok, mais ça n'explique toujours pas qui aurait intérêt à garder Gabriel près de lui, le coupa Dean, offrant une bière à chacun.

\- Laisse-moi finir, râla Sam. Donc, comme tu le sais, seule une épée d'Archange peut les tuer. On en a eu la démonstration avec Lucifer. Mais par contre, un Ange, un démon ou un être humain n'a pas la puissance nécessaire pour maîtriser cette arme. Seul un Archange peut tuer un autre Archange.

\- Et nous savons que certains veulent la mort de Lucifer. Alors, Sam en est arrivé à la conclusion que quelqu'un a réussi à "réceptionner" l'Âme de Gabriel avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa destination finale.

\- Mais il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un de très puissant, c'est ça ? comprit Bobby.

\- Exactement. Reste à savoir maintenant, qui ça peut être, termina Sam. J'avais pensé à Crowley, mais il n'a pas la puissance nécessaire. Même s'il s'alliait à Rowena, ce ne serait pas suffisant.

\- Il faut donc partir à la recherche d'infos sur un être assez puissant pour récupérer l'Âme d'un Archange et s'en servir comme arme de destruction massive contre le Diable, résuma Dean.

\- Et surtout, qui soit capable de la contrôler, ajouta Castiel. N'oublions pas que Gabriel a vécu des centaines d'années parmi les humains. Il a… avait un libre-arbitre propre à lui-même.

\- Et ça fait plusieurs années qu'il est mort. Donc si cette "personne" a réussi à le maîtriser, il aura eu tout ce temps pour en faire ce qu'il veut, répliqua Bobby.

Tous grimacèrent, comprenant le sous-entendu de la phrase. Gabriel pouvait se montrer têtu, exaspérant, moqueur. Mais il avait su montrer ses valeurs en affrontant son propre frère.

\- Je vais faire un tour à un croisement et questionner un démon, affirma Dean. Castiel, essaie de voir auprès des anges avec qui tu as encore une bonne entente si tu peux glaner quelques infos.

\- Bobby et moi, on va continuer à éplucher les livres pour trouver d'autres renseignements sur Gabriel, termina Sam.

...

Dean enterra une petite boîte sous un réservoir d'eau, et attendit l'arrivée du démon. Il se tourna dans tous les sens, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme en costard.

\- Dean Winchester, grogna ce dernier, tentant de foncer sur le chasseur. Mais que-

\- Piège à démon _Son of bitch_ , cracha ce dernier, pointant la structure au-dessus d'eux, peinte d'un pentagramme complexe. Maintenant, ferme-la et réponds à mes questions.

\- C'est pas un peu contradictoire ? ricana le démon des croisements.

Mais un couteau se plantant dans son bras le fit crier de douleur. Dean sortit sa lame anti-démon de la chaire, et le menaça.

\- Où est l'Archange Gabriel ? questionna Dean.

\- Qui ?

Dean jeta de l'eau bénite au visage de son vis-à-vis, le faisant hurler à nouveau. Il répéta sa question :

\- Où est l'Archange Gabriel ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je suis qu'un petit démon !

Nouvelle slave d'eau bénite, nouveau cri.

\- Je peux faire ça pendant des heures, mais dommage pour toi, je suis pas patient, s'énerva le chasseur.

\- Attends ! Attends ! supplia l'être de l'Enfer. Je peux pas te donner cette information, par contre, je peux t'affirmer autre chose. J'ai une info qui pourrait t'intéresser.

\- Et pourquoi me la donnerais-tu ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Parce que je sais que tu vas me tuer. Mais si je te donne cette information, tu m'achèveras plus vite, affirma le démon. Alors ?

\- Parle, et je te tue ensuite.

\- Ok. Lucifer est revenu sur Terre, mais il est affaibli. Son véhicule a été amélioré, mais personne ne sait comment. Mais le pire, c'est pas ça. Il y a un nouveau venu en Enfer et il a bien l'intention de régner et de devenir le nouveau Roi. Mais pour ça, il veut d'abord tuer Lucifer pour asseoir son pouvoir et sa supériorité sur tous.

\- Son nom.

\- Asmodéus. Maintenant, tue-moi. Si c'est lui qui me retrouve, je ne mourrai pas, mais ce sera pire, termina le démon des croisements.

\- Annule d'abord tous les contrats que tu as fait avec des humains, ajouta Dean.

Le démon leva les mains, affirmant avoir rompu tous les contrats. Dean lui planta sa lame anti-démon dans le cœur, le tuant sur le coup. Mais il ne put enlever cette image de sa tête. Le regard presque soulagé du démon lorsque la lame traversa sa chaire. Comme s'il préférait mourir que de vivre sous les ordres de cet Asmodéus.

Dean monta en voiture et reprit la route vers le Bunker, des questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Qui est nouveau venu ? Est-ce lui qui détient l'Âme de Gabriel ?

...

Dean descendit les escaliers, et rejoignit Sam et Bobby, toujours au même endroit. Des dizaines de livres ouverts étaient étalés sur une des tables de la salle de recherche. Il s'affala sur une chaise, et attendit que l'un de ses vis-à-vis relèvent la tête de son livre. Il vit Castiel les rejoindre à son tour, et s'installer à côté de lui.

\- J'ai réussi à discuter avec Avriel*. Il m'a bien confirmé que certains anges avaient remarqués depuis peu la disparition de Gabriel. Mais personne ne sait où il peut être. Ils n'arrivent pas à ressentir sa présence, même en tant qu'humain.

\- Mais avant non plus, ils ne savaient pas où il était, affirma Sam. Pourquoi le sentiraient-ils maintenant ?

\- Quand il a décidé de combattre Lucifer, Gabriel a en quelques sortes réactiver sa Grâce d'Archange à pleine puissance, ce qui a permis à tous les Anges de le ressentir. Mais maintenant, ils ne trouvent plus aucune trace de lui.

Sam hocha la tête, comprenant l'explication de Castiel. Il se tourna vers Dean, attendant son histoire.

\- Et moi, j'ai discuté avec un démon des croisements, affirma l'aîné des Winchester. Selon lui, il y aurait un nouveau prétendant qui veut le trône des Enfers. Un certain Asmodéus. Il-

-Asmodéus ? répéta Sam, les yeux écarquillés . Tu es sûr de ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi tu-

\- C'est un des Chevaliers de l'Enfer ! s'exclama Sam, feuilletant un livre avec vigueur. Là, Asmodéus était un des Chevaliers de Lucifer. Il dirigeait l'armée de l'Enfer. C'est une création de Lucifer, et il est considéré comme un être extrêmement puissant. Mais il ne peut pas tuer lui-même Lucifer.

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait être lui qui détient Gabriel ? demanda Bobby.

\- Si Gabriel a été affaibli par sa mort, ça se pourrait bien. Mais pour le faire plier, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu lui faire subir, souffla Sam. Autre chose, en cherchant sur le Net, j'ai découvert un article parlant d'un artefact céleste qui a été dérobé dans un musée il y a peu de temps.

\- La Lame Archangélique de Gabriel, termina Bobby, montrant l'illustration de l'arme sur un livre. Capable de tuer un Archange, et surtout, de le rayer de la surface de la Terre pour toujours. Pas de Néant ou de résurrection, c'est une suppression finale.

\- Mais cette arme était perdue à jamais, je ne comprends pas, souffla Castiel. Même Balthazar ne l'avait pas trouvé, et pourtant, il détenait énormément d'objets et d'armes célestes.

\- Ouais, bin apparemment, il s'était mal renseigné, continua Bobby. Le truc, c'est que seul Gabriel peut l'utiliser. Donc, si on met bout-à-bout toutes ces infos, on a un Chevalier de l'Enfer qui veut la peau de Lucifer, un Archange pas si mort que ça, et une lame Archangélique qui peut être utiliser que par Gabriel. Vous, je sais pas, mais moi, je trouve que ça fait un peu trop de coïncidences.

Tous hochèrent la tête, confirmant les paroles du vieux Chasseur. Mais la question était toujours : où peut bien être retenu Gabriel ?

...

-... et donc, tout ça pour vous dire, que si certains d'entre vous espèrent encore le retour de Lucifer, ils peuvent d'ors et déjà se donner la mort. Je suis votre nouveau roi, et je vais faire en sorte que les Enfers retrouvent leur réputation d'antan.

Asmodeus lança un regard hautain à son assistance, attendant le moindre écart pour se débarrasser de l'opportun. Mais seul des têtes baissées et des mains nouées lui répondirent. Il hocha la tête et les congédia, gardant son nouveau second près de lui.

\- Alors Drexel, je suppose que tu as de nouvelles informations à me donner ?

\- Euh oui…, bégaya le démon, avant d'inspirer profondément. Apparemment, Lucifer a réussi à regagner son véhicule, qui a été amélioré. Mais je ne sais pas par qui. Oh, et il semblerait que les frères Winchester soit au courant de votre présence.

\- Et qui les en a informé ? demanda le nouveau roi.

\- Un démon des croisements, mais il a été tué par un des deux chasseurs, répondit Drexel. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, ils ne sont pas si forts que certains le pensent.

Asmodéus se leva de son trône, et passa si près du jeune démon qu'il put sentir les frissons qui traversaient la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier. Il ouvrit une armoire en fer, et y récupéra un étui noir.

\- Sais-tu comment on tue un Archange ? posa Asmodeus, faisant face au jeune démon.

\- Avec une lame angélique, répondit ce dernier.

\- Exactement. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il peut rester "existant". Soit en étant conduit dans le Néant pour un repos éternel, soit en étant reconstitué par Dieu. Mais sais-tu comment on détruit un Archange définitivement ? insista le Chevalier de l'Enfer.

\- Non monsieur…, murmura Drexel, effrayé par l'Aura de puissance du Démon.

\- Avec ceci.

Asmodéus ouvrit l'étui, et récupéra un objet dans un linge. Il déplia le tissu, révélant une lame en forme de plume, faite d'un métal semblant pur.

\- Ceci, mon jeune ami, est La Lame Archangélique de Gabriel. La seule arme existante capable de détruire un Archange pour toujours. Seul l'Archange Gabriel peut s'en servir à sa pleine puissance. J'ai réussi à en retrouver sa trace dans un misérable musée d'humains.

\- Puis-je me permettre une question ? tenta Drexel.

\- Fais donc, l'invita Asmodeus.

\- Comment comptez-vous vous en servir ? Il faudrait que l'Archange Gabriel soit vivant, et qu'il accepte de travailler à vos côtés.

Asmodeus rangea la Lame dans son étui, déposa ce dernier dans l'armoire et la referma. Il fit signe au jeune démon de le suivre et le conduisit dans le dédale de cellules. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et offrit son plus beau sourire au jeune démon. Il ouvrit une trappe, et invita Drexel à regarder dedans. Ce dernier s'exécuta, et hoqueta de stupeur.

\- Je te présente l'Archange Gabriel, sourit Asmodeus, fier de son effet.

À l'intérieur de la cellule, prostré sur un banc de pierre, on pouvait y voir Gabriel, méconnaissable. Des vêtements informes et d'une saleté repoussante, les mains et les pieds liés par de lourdes chaînes. Son visage, couvert de crasse et de sang, entouré d'une chevelure toute aussi sale, marqué des stigmates de coups. Son regard figé dans la peur et la folie témoignait de son calvaire. Mais le pire, était sa bouche, cousue, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot ou le moindre son.

Drexel recula, sentant ce regard terrifiant se fixer sur lui. Asmodeus referma la trappe, et lança un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis.

\- Serais-tu choqué ?

\- Oh euh.. non ! Plutôt impressionné. Vous avez réussi à contrôler un être puissant. C'est tout à votre honneur ! s'enquit le jeune démon.

Asmodeus posa une main puissante sur la nuque de ce dernier, et la pressa doucement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu vas être mon favori, sourit-il, les faisant quitter le dédale des cellules. Et comme je t'ai à la bonne, tu vas me rendre un petit service.

\- Lequel ?

Le Chevalier de l'Enfer fit face au jeune démon, et posa ses mains puissantes sur les fines épaules de Drexel.

\- Tu vas annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux frères Winchester. Je n'ai pas que l'ambition de tuer Lucifer. Je veux aussi me débarrasser de ces deux petits humains encombrants. Et Gabriel le fera pour moi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* je sais pas si cet ange existe, mais ce nom me plaît bien !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire ! Une fic sombre, pour changer un peu ! Je préfère vous prévenir, au cas où lol !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta-lectrice : Jenn Ship ma luciole !

Bêta-correctrice : Kitsune Aquatik, la seule !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
SPOILER ALERTE ! PREND PLACE A LA FIN DE LA SAISON 11 ! Prend en compte la saison 12 et 13, mais pas tous les personnages. Donc SPOIL SAISON 11, 12 ET 13 !  


 **Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de torture, âmes sensibles, accrochez-vous !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Drexel parcourait les rues de la ville, à la recherche des frères Winchester. Une source sûre l'avait informé de la présence des deux chasseurs dans le centre-ville d'une petite ville du Maine. Mais aucune trace d'eux.

Le démon tourna dans une petite ruelle sombre, regardant dans tous les sens. Une bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se tourner rapidement, mais pas assez pour éviter le coup de poing.

\- Pourquoi tu nous suis ! cria Dean, plaquant le petit démon contre un mur.

\- J-je... tenta Drexel, mais la main autour de sa gorge l'empêchait de sortir le moindre son.

Dean, comprenant la gêne, desserra légèrement sa prise, et lui reposa la question.

\- Je suis Drexel. Mon nouveau Roi m'a envoyé vous transmettre un message, expliqua le démon.

\- Tu parles d'Asmodéus ? demanda Sam, le couteau anti-démon pointant sur la gorge de Drexel.

Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête et continua sa mission.

\- Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il avait l'intention de tuer Lucifer. En utilisant une arme de destruction massive.

\- Tu parles de l'Archange Gabriel ? Réponds ! insista Dean.

\- Co-comment savez-vous ça ? bégaya Drexel, une lueur de panique dans le regard.

\- Putain, l'enfoiré... souffla Sam, se tournant vers son frère. C'est lui qui détient Gabriel.

\- Comment compte-il "utiliser" l'Archange ? continua Dean.

\- Apparemment, Gabriel avait une lame spéciale capable de tuer un Archange. Mais genre, définitivement.

Sam se recula d'un pas, soufflé par les révélations du petit démon. Tout ce qu'il craignait se révéler être vraies. Dean, remarquant le regard perdu de son petit frère, l'interrogea du regard.

\- Asmodéus va se servir de Gabriel pour détruire Lucifer. Il sait très bien que l'enfermer de nouveau dans sa cage ne servira à rien, vu qu'il aura toujours des partisans pour l'en sortir. Mais en le détruisant définitivement, il aura les Enfers pour lui tout seul.

\- Donc, ce n'était pas que des coïncidences, souffla Dean, avant de reporter son attention sur son otage. Où est enfermé l'Archange ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ? ricana Drexel, avant de grimacer de douleur.

\- Je peux te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu nous révèle l'endroit, sourit Dean. A toi de voir. Je pense que tu connais ma réputation.

Drexel déglutit difficilement. Il avait déjà entendu parler des méthodes de travail du chasseur. Mais Asmodéus pouvait se montrer extrêmement cruel dans son genre. Il lui avait suffit de voir dans quel état se trouvait Gabriel en ce moment. En bref, le démon se retrouvait avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

\- Attends une seconde, pourquoi nous raconter tout ça ? s'étonna Sam. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait sauver Lucifer. Asmodéus aurait autre chose en tête ?

Le regard fuyant du démon lui offrit une réponse. Sam comprit rapidement. On leur tendait un piège.

\- Mais Asmodéus se doute bien qu'on allait pas laisser Gabriel dans une mauvaise posture.

\- ... et il va s'en servir pour nous tuer également, souffla Dean.

Ce dernier relâcha le démon, se frottant les tempes du bout des doigts. Il sentait une migraine poindre, et savait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Il fit face à Drexel, qui n'était pas encore parti. Ce qu'il trouva étrange d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi tu fous pas le camp ? demanda Dean. Tu sais qu'on pourrait te tuer sur le champ.

\- Je risque ma peau en faisant ça, mais peut importe, murmura le petit démon, avant de continuer d'une voix plus forte. Gabriel est enfermé dans une cellule en Enfer. Je sais pas à quoi il ressemblait avant, mais quand je l'ai vu, il avait l'air complètement... fou.

\- _Wait_ , tu veux dire que tu l'as vu ? Tu sais où est sa cellule ? s'enquit Sam.

\- Attends Sammy, calme-toi, le stoppa Dean. Pourquoi nous révéler où est Gabriel ? Pour qu'on y aille et qu'on se fasse trucider par ta bande de trou d'uc ?

\- Écoutez, je sais que je ne suis qu'un simple démon. Mais Asmodéus, il est... V'voyez, Lucifer est comme notre Père. Il était un bon roi, malgré sa cruauté. Mais il a su nous montrer la voix. Ensuite, il y a Crowley. Très imbu de lui-même, mais il nous a montré qu'on pouvait en faire plus. Mais Asmodéus, la seule chose qu'il l'intéresse, c'est la destruction totale de Lucifer. Peu importe ce qui va advenir de nous, il ne cherche que sa vengeance personnelle.

\- Oh, alors tu t'es dit "tiens, je vais aller voir les Winchester, leur raconter ma misérable histoire de démon-sans-papa, et ils vont nous sauver du méchant nouveau roi ?" On est pas au Pays des Bisounours, c'est chacun sa merde. Nous, on sauve Gabriel, et c'est tout, grinça Dean, le visage crispé par la colère.

\- Non, attends Dean, ce qu'il dit n'est pas à prendre à la légère, le coupa Sam, puis sous le regard interloqué de son frère, poursuivit. Réfléchis un peu, ce chevalier a réussi à enlever et séquestrer un Archange pour lui servir d'arme de destruction contre Lucifer. Imagine ce qui se passerait si ça fonctionne ? Il pourrait s'en prendre ensuite aux Anges, aux Démons, et même aux Humains !

\- Et détruire toute trace de vie, comprit Dean. Putain, on est dans la merde. Ok le petit merdeux-

\- Drexel ! le coupa l'interpellé.

\- On s'en fout, grogna l'ainé des Winchester. Tu vas dire à ton pote le chevalier de la Table Ronde qu'on a bien reçu le message, et qu'on va pas le laisser faire. Mais ne dis rien sur tout ce que tu nous as dit. Laisse-le continuer à échafauder son plan. Nous, pendant ce temps, on va essayer de retrouver l'autre emplumé déchu, et on va le mettre en garde.

\- S'il vous plaît, je sais que vous en avez rien à faire de nous autres, les démons. Mais ne laissez pas ce monstre prendre le contrôle des Enfers, supplia Drexel.

Sam et Dean ne répondirent rien et firent demi-tour, laissant le petit démon seul dans sa ruelle. Ils rentrèrent au Bunker, où les attendaient Castiel et Bobby. Les deux étaient penchés sur des livres, l'air concentré. Bobby capta enfin leurs présences, et referma son ouvrage.

\- Alors, ça a donné quoi ?

\- On a confirmation d'un petit démon que c'est bien Asmodéus qui détient Gabriel, affirma Dean, attrapant des bières dans le frigo. Et il a l'intention de détruire Lucifer avec.

\- Mais comment ? demanda Castiel. Gabriel refusera de tuer son frère définitivement. Lucifer a beau être ce qu'il est, il reste son frère.

\- Drexel -le démon- semblait vraiment terrorisé en parlant de son nouveau roi. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cette lueur de peur dans le regard d'un démon, continua Dean. Le démon des croisements m'a presque supplié de le tuer de mes propres mains pour éviter de tomber sur Asmodéus.

\- Si les démons ont peur de lui, allez savoir ce qu'il a pu faire subir à Gabriel, souffla Castiel. Il faut absolument le retrouver.

\- Attends Castiel, on peut pas y aller comme ça, sans savoir à quoi nous attendre. Gabriel est son prisonnier, mais on ne sait pas tout. Je propose plutôt qu'on demande une audience avec Asmodéus, proposa Sam. Avec un peu de chance, il sera accompagné de Gabriel et à ce moment-là, on pourra tenter de le libérer.

\- C'est quand même une mission suicide, grogna Bobby. Mais je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix. Bien, quelqu'un sait comment on fait pour contacter un Chevalier de l'Enfer ?

...

\- Monsieur ? Il y a les frères Winchester qui demande audience, murmura un démon, le regard baissé au sol.

\- Oh, excellent ! sourit Asmodéus, se levant de son trône. Et où sont-ils ?

\- Ils attendent que vous les fassiez venir ici Monsieur, continua le démon. Ils-ils détiennent l'un des nôtres comme passeport.

Asmodéus haussa les sourcils, intrigués. Il fit apparaître ledit démon-passeport, auquel était accroché deux hommes.

\- Bienvenue dans mon royaume ! salua Asmodéus, levant les mains théâtralement. Dean et Sam Winchester, c'est un véritable honneur que de vous rencontrer. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Arrête ton baratin, et dis-nous où est Gabriel, grogna Dean, sa main posé sur son couteau.

\- Oh, mais il est juste derrière vous très chères ! sourit Asmodéus.

Sam fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Et hoqueta de peur. Face à lui, se tenait Gabriel, dans un état lamentable. Sale et vêtu de haillons, il dégageait une odeur âcre. Ses yeux semblaient écarquillés de folie pure, mais ce qui choqua le plus jeune des Winchester, ce fut cette bouche cousue. Il recula doucement, effrayé par cette apparition.

\- Sam ? l'interpella Dean, regardant son petit frère reculer. Que- oh putain...

Le regard figé sur ce qui fut un jour Loki/Le Trickster, il suivit le mouvement, reculant à son tour.

\- Mais que lui avez-vous fait ? murmura Sam, la gorge nouée.

\- Disons que quelques années de dressage intense l'ont rendu tel quel, s'amusa Asmodéus. Je dois vous dire que ça n'a pas été chose aisée. Il a fallut des trésors de patience et d'autorité pour en arriver à un tel résultat. C'est que notre cher ami ne savait pas se taire !

Il leva la main face à Gabriel, qui s'arrêta d'un coup. Sam tentait de capter le regard de l'Archange, mais ce dernier avait les yeux dirigés vers le sol. Soumission.

\- Voyez-vous, Gabriel a été "tué" par Lucifer il y a quelques années. Mais hélas pour lui, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de savourer sa résurrection. Nos chemins se sont croisés, et j'ai décidé d'en faire mon nouveau jouet. Et vous voulez savoir le meilleur ? Je n'ai même pas eu à lui voler sa grâce ! s'enjoua Asmodéus. AU PIED !

Gabriel courut jusqu'à se placer près du Chevalier, et s'agenouilla au sol, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses, le regard toujours dirigé vers le bas.

\- C'est tellement jouissif, sourit Asmodéus, un regard hystérique posé sur l'Archange.

\- Vous êtes un monstre, souffla Dean, le visage horrifié.

\- Dixit celui qui voulait le tuer, gronda le Chevalier. Vous méprisez les Anges, vous les avez toujours haïs, à part l'emplumé qui vous sert de garde-fou, et vous osez me critiquer ? Je vais rendre un service à l'Univers en nous débarrassant de Lucifer, et ni vous ni personne ne m'en empêchera !

Asmodéus claqua des doigts, puis quitta la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gabriel leva le regard et le posa sur Sam. Ce dernier déglutit, effrayé par l'ex Trickster. L'être Céleste se leva doucement, et avança vers le plus jeune des chasseurs.

Dean, sentant le danger arriver, tenta de se mettre en travers du chemin de Gabriel, mais ce dernier claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître l'aîné Winchester. Son attention toujours posé sur Sam, il avança jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du plus grand.

\- Gabriel pitié... souffla le Chasseur. Je sais qu'on a pas toujours été cool avec toi. On t'a abandonné aux mains de Lucifer, on t'a planté plusieurs fois un pieu dans le cœur, mais-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, se retrouvant projeté contre un mur. Il cracha du sang, et se releva péniblement. Il leva la main en guise de protection, mais ce fut inutile lorsque Gabriel l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le souleva à bout de bras.

\- G-Gabriel, écoute-moi ! tenta Sam. On va te sortir de là, d'accord ? On va-

Il rencontra une nouvelle fois le mur, et sentit une de ses côtes se briser sous le choc. Son souffle se coupa, sa tête lui tourna, mais il tenta de rester calme. Il leva lentement le regard, et vit Gabriel s'accroupir face à lui.

\- S'il te plaît... gémit Sam, levant une main implorante face à l'Archange. Je te le promets, on te sauvera. Comme tu nous a sauvé.

Gabriel leva la main, comme pour le frapper, mais stoppa son geste. Sam fronça les sourcils, et croisa le regard de l'Archange. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol de la bibliothèque du Bunker, entouré de Dean, Castiel et Bobby. Il sentit un main se poser sur son épaule et paniqua, cherchant un point d'ancrage du regard.

\- Hey Hey Sam ! Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ! s'exclama Dean, tenant le visage de son petit frère entre ses mains. Putain de merde, il t'a démoli !

Sam souffla, s'allongeant difficilement sur le matelas. Castiel s'approcha du jeune chasseur, et posa sa main sur son front. Immédiatement, Sam se sentit mieux, les douleurs disparues, les plaies refermés. Il remerçia l'ange, et ferma les yeux un instant.

Ce regard... Il avait pu regarder Gabriel dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il avait pu y lire lui avait froid dans le dos. Peur. Folie. Angoisse. Danger. Et une once de désespoir. Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu chez des personnes qui avaient abandonné tout espoir. Et pensant une seconde, il sut qu'il avait capté le regard de Gabriel.

L'ancien Gabriel.

Il décida de garder cette information pour lui, ne voulant pas donner de faux espoirs aux autres.

\- Sam ? Tu es toujours parmi nous ? s'enquit Bobby, inquiet.

\- Oui, je... Je suis juste un peu fatigué...

\- Repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin. Ensuite, on essaiera d'échafauder un plan pour sortir Gabriel de cette endroit, expliqua Dean puis, croisant le regard interloqué de Sam. Quoi ? C'est peut-être un abruti d'emplumé, mais il nous a sauvé la vie. On lui doit bien ça. Et puis, il pourra toujours nous servir pour buter les monstres qu'on chassera.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, amusé des propos de son frère. Il savait que Dean n'assumerait pas le fait de ne pas pouvoir laisser Gabriel dans cet endroit de la désolation. Il salua son frère, puis s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond, rêvant d'un Archange flamboyant.

...

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a fait pour atterrir ici, souffla Castiel, l'air concentré. C'est impossible pour un humain de sortir de l'Enfer sans aide.

\- Mais qui l'aurait fait sortir ? Pas Asmodéus, il avait une occasion en or de tuer Sam, commença Bobby.

\- Pas Drexel non plus, il n'était pas là, et ce serait signer son arrêt de mort si Asmodéus s'en serait rendu compte, ajouta Dean. Il ne reste que... Non, impossible.

\- Gabriel, comprit Castiel. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'a plus rien de l'Archange.

\- Mais, et si pendant une seconde, il avait retrouvé sa conscience ? J'veux dire, si en voyant Sam, il avait pu se rappeler de quelque chose le concernant ? Après tout, il a montré une sorte d'attachement envers Sam, tenta Bobby, récoltant deux regards éberlués. Quoi ? Pas la peine de me regarder comme des merlans frits, vous savez ce que je veux dire !

\- Il est vrai que Gabriel a toujours montré une certaine forme de... passion pour lui, affirma Castiel. A sa façon bien sûr, mais il a essayé d'apprendre à Sam à vivre sans Dean, comme lui avait dû apprendre à vivre sans sa famille. Pourquoi le faire si ce n'était pour aider Sam à faire son deuil ?

\- Ouais, bin il avait une drôle de façon de le faire ! grogna Dean, grimaçant aux nombreuses "blagues" du Trickster. Mais même si ça me fait chier de le dire, Castiel a raison. Gabriel est peut-être celui qui a renvoyé Sam parmi nous. Ce qui veut dire qu'avec un peu de chance, on pourrait le faire redevenir Gabriel l'Emmerdeur qu'on connaissait.

\- Dean, soupira Castiel, râlant au surnom donné par le chasseur.

Bobby secoua la tête, amusé. Les premières minutes où il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été ressuscité, il s'était demandé pourquoi. Et puis, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait entouré de Dean, Sam et Castiel, il comprenait que ça lui avait manqué. Cette esprit de famille, bien étrange que la moyenne, mais tellement uni. Ces aventures toujours plus farfelues, dangereuses, voire suicidaire mais peu lui importait. Non, ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir apercevoir le sourire de Dean, la joie de Sam, et même les petites remarques de Castiel.

Il replongea dans son ouvrage, laissant Dean et Castiel en pleine conversation pour savoir si oui ou non, le chasseur pouvait appeler Gabriel "l'Emmerdeur".

...

\- Je ne suis pas content Gabriel, et tu le sais, annonça Asmodéus. Non seulement, tu n'as pas obéit à un ordre donné, mais en plus, tu as osé laissé partir notre invité ? Tu sais que tu mérites une punition.

Son poing s'abattit sur le visage de l'Archange lui brisant la mâchoire. Gabriel s'écroula au sol, gémissant de douleur.

\- Je ne t'avais demandé qu'une seule chose : tuer Sam Winchester. Mais il a fallu que tu te montres faible et insolent. Et ça, je ne le tolère pas.

Un pied lui écrasa la main, faisant éclater son petit doigt sous la pression de la lourde chaussures. Gabriel se recroquevilla sur lui-même, protégeant sa main blessée.

Asmodéus regardait cette masse sanguinolente avec mépris et dégoût. Il s'essuya les mains avec un mouchoir en tissu, puis le jeta sur l'Archange.

\- Je crois qu'une nouvelle séance d'apprentissage va être nécessaire pour te remettre dans le droit chemin, mon petit ange, menaça le Chevalier, avant de se tourner vers deux démons présents. Emmenez-le dans la salle noire.

Les deux démons hochèrent la tête et attrapèrent Gabriel sans ménagement, faisant fi de ses regards suppliants. L'Archange tenta de hurler de désespoir, mais sa bouche scellée l'en empêcha. Il le savait. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de cet humain. Il l'avait vu, cette lueur d'espoir. Il l'avait alors envoyé loin d'ici, le sauvant d'une mort imminente. Mais il connaissait la sentence. Surtout lorsqu'il arrivait à reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées.

Mais peu lui importait de reperdre à nouveau toute forme de libre-arbitre. Peu lui importait toutes les tortures et les souffrances qu'il allait subir dans les prochains jours. Il savait. Il l'avait vu dans le regard de Sam Winchester.

Le jeune humain allait le sauver.

Et lorsque Gabriel entra dans la salle noire, que la lumière fut éteint, mais qu'il sentit la présence pesante d'Asmodéus, pendant une seconde, il sentit comme... libre. Parce que bientôt, il le serait, libre. Mort ou vivant, peu lui importait. Mais bientôt, il n'appartiendrait plus au Chevalier de l'Enfer.

...

Sam se réveilla lentement, reposé. Il se leva, s'étira et rejoignit la cuisine. Une douce odeur de café frais s'éleva dans l'air, le faisant sourire. Il retrouva Dean installé sur la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans une main, un ouvrage semblant usé dans l'autre.

\- Bien dormi ? s'enquit Dean, reposant le livre.

\- Étonnamment, oui, répondit Sam, se servant une tasse de café. Alors, tu es tout seul ?

\- Bobby et Castiel sont partis faire quelques courses, expliqua le plus âgé. Apparemment, Bobby s'est donné pour mission de me faire manger autre chose que des hamburgers et des frites. Je crois qu'il a pété une durite.

Sam secoua la tête, mais remercia mentalement Bobby pour son initiative. Dean préparait d'excellents hamburgers, mais ce n'était pas très diététique. Et avec la vie qu'ils menaient, ce serait bien de ne pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cause de la malbouffe.

-... et tu ne dois pas menacer le vendeur parce qu'il n'a plus de tarte ! tonna la voix de Bobby, ramenant Sam sur terre.

\- Mais Dean aime ça, je me devais d'en ramener, affirma Castiel.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire, ce sera meilleur, ricana Bobby, posant son sac de provisions sur la table de la cuisine, puis se tourna vers Sam. Alors Fiston, comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, une bonne sieste, et je suis de nouveau opérationnel, sourit Sam.

\- Mais là, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, commenta Castiel, pointant le front de Sam du doigt. Voudrais-tu en parler ?

\- Ce n'est rien, juste la confrontation avec Gabriel qui m'a un peu retourné. Mais ça ira mieux quand tout sera fini, sourit Sam, éludant la question.

Il croisa le regard dubitatif de Dean, et mima un "plus tard" du bout des lèvres. Son grand frère hocha la tête, et laissa ses questions de côté pour plus tard.

Bobby, remarquant l'ambiance pesante du moment, décida de faire travailler tout le monde dans la préparation du repas. Après avoir reçu plusieurs regards éberlués, tous se mirent au travail, ravis de partager un moment aussi simple mais familiale.

Demain, ils reprendraient leurs rôles de chasseurs-sauveurs du monde. Mais ce soir, malgré la menace qui pesait sur leur têtes, ils se retrouvaient entre eux, riant, cuisinant, parlant fort, comme une famille recomposée. Un peu bancale, pas banale du tout, mais c'était leur famille. Et bientôt, si tout allait bien, il pourrait rajouté un nouveau membre.

...

Asmodéus regardait Gabriel, un air sadiquement satisfait sur le visage. Depuis plusieurs années qu'il façonnait l'Archange, il n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau de "perfection".

Ce regard noir et figé. Ce corps droit, attendant les instructions. Ce visage ensanglanté ne démontrant aucune émotion. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait enfin. Son pantin tueur.

\- Drexel, je t'en prie, entre ! s'exclama Asmodéus, tournant autour de l'Archange. Alors, quelle nouvelle m'apporte-tu ?

\- Euh... Pas grand chose monsieur. Je... Est-ce que je peux vous attendre dehors ? Il me met mal à l'aise, avoua le petit démon, évitant de regarder Gabriel.

\- Oh allons, tu ne dois pas être effrayé. Il ne te fera absolument rien, si je ne lui en donne pas l'ordre. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai atteint la perfection avec lui.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? osa Drexel.

\- J'ai mis des années à tenter de le briser, pour en faire un tueur sans état d'âme. Pendant un petit moment, j'ai cru avoir atteint mon but. Et puis, les Winchester ont débarqués, et j'ai cru qu'il avait démoli mon travail. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Parce qu'en offrant un peu d'espoir à Gabriel, ils m'ont permis de détruire cette petite étincelle qu'il avait au fond des yeux.

\- Une étincelle ? répéta Drexel.

Asmodéus sortit de la cellule de Gabriel et referma la porte à clef. Il retourna vers la grande salle et s'installa sur son trône, laissant le petit démon le suivre, attendant avec impatience la suite des explications du Chevalier de l'Enfer.

\- Vois-tu, Gabriel a vécu pendant des centaines et des centaines d'années parmi les humains. Il a développé ce que l'on appelle une "étincelle d'humanité". C'est très rare, et souvent, c'est ce qui cause la perte de l'être céleste. Certains anges, comme certains démons, vivant depuis trop longtemps parmi les humains, finissent par ressentir les mêmes sentiments que ces primates. Ils deviennent faibles, vulnérables, et ainsi, en font des proies faciles pour leurs ennemies. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ce cher Gabriel. Et grâce à Samuel Winchester et sa fameuse propension à vouloir sauver tout le monde, il rallumé l'étincelle de Gabriel. Ce qui m'a permis de la détruire.

\- C'est... impressionnant, souffla Drexel.

\- Je sais, sourit Asmodéus. Mais ce qui sera encore plus impressionnant, c'est quand Gabriel sera armé de sa Lame Archangélique, et qu'il tuera pour moi. Là, tu pourras dire que tu auras vu la perfection.

Drexel hocha la tête, n'osant pas contredire le Chevalier. Il quitta la grande salle, sentant le regard du nouveau roi sur sa nuque. Il rejoignit le monde des Humains, et souffla un grand coup. Sur Terre, il pouvait se montrer moins vigilant. Il déambula, regardant ces êtres humains vivre leurs vies, sans se douter un seul instant de ce qui pouvait se tramer autour d'eux.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait que l'Archange Gabriel avait été torturé et maltraité au point d'en devenir une coquille vide. Ni que deux frères portant le nom d'une arme, passaient leurs temps à sauver le monde. Et que lui, petit démon de seconde zone, se posait une question qui pourrait tout faire changer : devait-il, oui ou non, aider les frères Winchester à sauver Gabriel ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire ! Une fic sombre, pour changer un peu ! Je préfère vous prévenir, au cas où lol !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta-lectrice : Jenn Ship ma luciole !

Bêta-correctrice : Kitsune Aquatik, la seule !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^

 **SPOILER ALERTE ! PREND PLACE A LA FIN DE LA SAISON 11 ! Prend en compte la saison 12 et 13, mais pas tous les personnages. Donc SPOIL SAISON 11, 12 ET 13 !**

Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de torture, âmes sensibles, accrochez-vous !

 **Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je veux vraiment que mon texte ne fasse pas fuir ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! :D Et ensuite, euuuh... j'vous aime très fort ? *pars en courant*  
**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Mais vous avez pété une durite ou quoi ?

\- Calme-toi Bobby, ce n'est qu'une simple suggestion, rassura Sam.

\- Une SIMPLE suggestion ? Convoquer Lucifer pour lui demander de l'aide ? s'époumona le vieux chasseur. Vous en avez d'autres des idées débiles dans ce genre ?

Bobby fulminait de colère. Sam et Dean en avaient déjà eu des idées saugrenues, mais jamais de ce gabarit.

Sam et Dean avaient décidés de convoquer Lucifer. L'archange !

Sam avait trouvé l'incantation dans un livre ancien, rangé dans la bibliothèque du Bunker. Apparemment, les Hommes de Lettres avaient déjà tentés l'expérience. Mais aucun résultat n'avait été relaté.

Dean soupira. Il savait qu'en faisant part de leurs idées à Bobby, ce dernier allait montrer une certaine réticence. Certes, c'était risqué, mais ils devaient le faire. Dean se rappelait encore de cette lueur de terreur dans le regard de Drexel. Asmodéus devait vraiment être éliminé. Mais s'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir l'accord de Lucifer, qui pourrait les aider ? Il se tourna vers Sam, cherchant son soutien du regard.

Mais ce dernier était concentré sur le livre ancien, lisant et relisant les écrits. Il y était dit que _"lorsqu'un humain -ou même un ange- prie un Archange, celui-ci peut choisir d'écouter ou non les paroles prononcées. Il est libre de ses actes et de ses choix. Mais lorsqu'il est convoqué, cela représente pour l'Archange un ordre, une obligation de se présenter face_ _à_ _son PRIEUR et de réaliser sa prière. Il se peut alors que l'Archange le prenne mal et se mette en colère, et_ _décide_ _de tout détruire sur son passage_ ".

Et c'est ce qui faisait peur à Bobby. Il était revenu sur Terre depuis peu, et déjà, il se faisait du souci pour ses garçons. Lorsque Dean lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa mort, Bobby avait compris que la vie des deux frères avait été bien secouée. Et apprendre qu'il voulait encore se mettre en danger le mettait en colère. Mais pas contre Dean et Sam, non. Plutôt contre le destin qui leur était attribué. Ils étaient nés pour servir la cause du Monde, et personne n'y trouvait quoi que ce soit à y redire. Les Anges et les Démons se déchaînaient sur eux, sans se demander si les frères Winchester avaient choisi ce Destin.

En parlant d'Ange, Bobby tourna son regard vers Castiel. Ce dernier était évidemment d'accord avec les deux plus jeunes, prônant la réussite de leur mission-suicide. Le vieux chasseur aurait pensé avoir le soutien de l'ange. Mais cette fois-ci, Castiel semblait même être l'investigateur de cette idée foireuse. Seulement, il semblait oublier une chose : Dean et Sam avaient beau avoir combattus des centaines de monstres différents, des anges, des démons, des Léviathans, ils n'en restaient pas moins des humains. Et Lucifer devait être encore plus haineux envers l'espèce humaine, surtout depuis que Chuck avait sauvé le Monde, et laissait encore une fois l'Archange pour compte.

\- Écoute, on te promet de faire attention, tenta Sam, avant de récolter un regard noir de Bobby.

\- Oh, bin je devrais me sentir rassuré alors ! gronda ce dernier. Et vous ferez quoi quand vous aurez un Archange shooté à la haine en face de vous ? Vous lui ferez une offrande ?

\- Ils seront protégés par le cercle d'huile sacrée, affirma Castiel. Lucifer ne pourra pas le traverser, cela pourrait le tuer.

\- Et quand le cercle ne sera plus là, qui vous protégera ? insista Bobby, le ton dur. On dirait que vous cherchez à vous faire tuer ! Et si c'est pour ça que j'ai été ressuscité, autant qu'on me renvoie au Paradis !

\- Bobby, tu-

\- NON DEAN ! Ça suffit maintenant ! cria le vieux chasseur hors-de-lui. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il voudrait bien nous aider ? C'est Lucifer ! Et même si vous lui expliquez que c'est pour sauver son petit frère, je vous rappelle qu'il l'a tué ! C'est presque un peu à cause de lui que Gabriel en est là aujourd'hui ! Tout est de sa faute ! Alors vous oubliez cette histoire débile d'appel angélique, et vous essayez de penser comme des chasseurs ! Bordel de merde !

Essoufflé et à bout de nerfs, Bobby récupéra sa veste et sa casquette et quitta le bunker d'un pas lourd et décidé. Dean et Sam se regardèrent, attristés.

\- Je vais aller le voir, affirma Castiel, montant les escaliers conduisant à la porte de sortie.

\- Non attends Cass'-

\- Dean, le coupa l'ange. Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour le conseiller. Mais vous devez réfléchir de votre côté. Et s'il le faut, on trouvera un autre moyen de libérer Gabriel. Sans Lucifer.

Sur ces mots, Castiel sortit à son tour, laissant les deux frères seuls. Sam, le regard posé sur son livre, fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais, je commence à me demander si Bobby n'a pas raison, souffla le plus grand, refermant l'ouvrage.

\- Non, attends, y'a quelques minutes, t'étais à fond pour appeler Lucifer, contra Dean. Et là, tu me dis que tu veux plus le faire ?

\- Mais réfléchis, si Lucifer refuse de nous aider, à un moment donné, il sera de nouveau en circulation. Et tu imagines ce qu'il pourrait nous faire subir ? continua Sam. D'après, ce qu'on a pu entendre, il a un véhicule définitif, il tourne à plein régime, et Dieu l'a encore abandonné.

\- Et tu veux faire comment alors ? s'énerva Dean. Le chercher dans tous les États-Unis Et si avec un peu de chance, on le trouve, tu lui diras quoi ? "Hey salut, vieux, quoi de neuf ?"

\- Lui dire qu'un de ses anciens Chevalier tente de reprendre le trône de l'Enfer en utilisant Gabriel comme arme de destruction massive, énonça Sam, les bras croisés.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la réponse de Sam avait fait mouche. Il s'assit sur une chaise, réfléchissant. Il était vrai que leur plan était carrément une mission-suicide. Bobby n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là. Mais il devait anéantir Asmodéus avant qu'il ne détruise le monde, et sauver Gabriel. Même s'il ne l'admettrait de vive-voix, voir l'Archange dans un tel état, la terreur et la folie brillant dans ses yeux, l'avait complètement retourné. Personne ne méritait de vivre ça. Sauf Asmodéus peut-être.

\- Ok, concilia Dean. On va essayer de le retrouver, mais ! Si ça mets trop de temps, ou qu'il refuse, alors on fera l'incantation.

\- D'accord, sourit Sam. Maintenant, il va falloir en parler à Bobby. Peut-être que ce plan B le rassurera. Je comprends qu'il ait peur pour nous. Mais si on ne fait rien, c'est le Monde entier, le Paradis et l'Enfer qui sont menacés. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

\- Laissons-le revenir de lui-même, proposa Dean. Je crois qu'il a besoin de digérer tout ça. Ça doit faire trop pour lui.

Sam hocha la tête, compréhensif. Bobby était au Paradis, à vivre une éternité de calme dans le souvenir de sa maison. Et d'un coup, il avait été propulsé sur Terre sans son accord, et avait découvert tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre temps. Et ce n'était pas glorieux. Alors apprendre qu'un nouvel ennemi menaçait de détruire le monde et d'anéantir les Winchester, les anges et les démons, tout cela avait dû lui faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

...

Assit sur une souche d'arbre, Bobby regardait l"horizon, les sourcils froncés. Depuis sa résurrection, il avait l'impression que plus rien n'était comme avant. Tout semblait si sombre, si triste, si... morose.

Oh, il ne se voilait pas la face. Bobby savait que la vie de chasseur n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Mais lorsque le Destin a décidé que votre vie entière était écrite à l'avance, et que peu importe vos choix, ce ne seront jamais les bons, il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir morose.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Castiel s'approcher de lui. L'ange s'installa à côté du chasseur, gardant le silence et regardant lui aussi l'horizon. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant le calme du lieu. Puis Castiel se tourna lentement vers Bobby, attendant de croiser son regard pour commencer à parler.

\- Vous savez, à force de "traîner" avec Dean et Sam, j'ai appris quelques petites choses sur les humains. Par exemple, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous n'êtes pas censés partager avec les autres. Comme par exemple, le fait de regarder un film pornographique, ou alors que votre système digestif ne soit pas dans son état normal.

Bobby ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, ne comprenant pas les paroles de Castiel. Mais ce dernier leva la main, le sommant de le laisser finir.

\- Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a des choses que vous pouvez partager avec d'autres, mais que certains humains ont dû mal à faire. Comme par exemple, les sentiments que vous ressentez, que ce soit la colère, l'amour, la douleur... Il semblerait que ce soit presque présenté comme un tabou, surtout pour les hommes. Et ça, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.

\- Me le demande pas à moi, après tout, on a été fait à l'image de Dieu, non ? marmonna Bobby, gêné de parler de ce sujet avec un ange.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avouer à Dean et Sam que vous les aimez, et que vous avez peur de les perdre ? demanda l'ange, comprenant le ressenti du vieux chasseur. Je ne pense qu'ils vous repousseraient si vous vous délivriez de tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur, continua Castiel puis, croisant le regard éberlué de Bobby. J'ai regardé un téléfilm l'autre jour, et une des jeunes femmes expliquait la même chose à son amie.

Bobby secoua la tête en riant. Il s'imagina l'ange, le regard fixé sur l'écran de télévision, un pot de glace dans une main et un mouchoir dans l'autre, essuyant ses larmes devant la scène mélodramatique d'un quelconque téléfilm pseudo-romantique.

Mais redevenant sérieux, il tourna les phrases de Castiel dans sa tête, ce dernier ayant repris sa contemplation du paysage. Et Bobby devait avouer que l'ange avait raison. Il avait peur de voir les deux frères périr. Mais c'était égoïste de sa part que de leur demander de ne rien faire pour sauver Gabriel et arrêter Asmodéus.

Il les avaient déjà perdu plusieurs fois, et la douleur était trop insupportable pour qu'il ne se résolve à la la subir encore une fois.

Sans un mot de plus, Bobby se leva, suivi de près par Castiel, et retourna dans le bunker. Il y retrouva Sam et Dean en train d'enfiler leurs vestes, sûrement pour le retrouver dehors.

\- Écoute Bobby- commença Dean, avant d'être coupé par le vieux chasseur.

\- J'veux pas vous perdre d'accord ? Je sais que je me répète mais... Bon sang, comment j'pourrais dire ça ? grommela Bobby, se frottant le front du bout des doigts. Je sais que vous devez le faire. On ne peut pas laisser ce Chevalier de l'Enfer détruire l'univers. Et on doit sauver Gabriel. Mais franchement, pourquoi c'est toujours sur vous que ça tombe, hein ?

\- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, ils sont les descendants de Caïn et Abel, et leurs histoires étaient écrites à l'avance, expliqua Castiel, avant de croiser le regard noir de Bobby. Mais vous le saviez déjà... Désolé.

\- Tu as peur pour nous, et on peut le comprendre, mais on doit le faire, argumenta Sam, posant sa large main sur l'épaule du vieux chasseur. Et... Tu nous as manqué. A tous les trois. Tu es comme un père pour nous, et t'avoir vu mourir nous a détruit. Et maintenant que tu es là, on veut pas non plus te voir repartir. On...

\- Ouais, j'aurais pas dit mieux, sourit Dean, le regard brillant de larmes. T'es un second père.

\- Je vous connais depuis moins longtemps, mais je vous apprécie énormément, ajouta Castiel, de sa voix sérieusement grave.

Bobby sentit son cœur se serrer, mais ce n'était pas de douleur. Entendre Dean et Sam lui dire cette phrase le reboosta. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était revenu sur terre. Il n'avait pas fini sa mission auprès d'eux. Bobby s'approcha de Dean et le prit durement dans ses bras. Il le relâcha puis prit Sam à son tour. Les deux frères regardèrent enfin le vieux chasseur serrer Castiel contre lui. L'ange, tout d'abord surpris par ce geste, fini par entourer Bobby de ses bras.

\- Bon allez, on arrête les embrassades et on se met au boulot, sourit ce dernier, relâchant Castiel et s'installant sur une chaise de la bibliothèque. Vous avez commencé à préparer l'invocation ?

\- En fait, il y a un petit changement dans le plan, annonça Sam. On ne va plus appeler Lucifer. On va faire ça autrement.

Et il lui exposa le nouveau plan. Chercher Lucifer. Le trouver. Lui expliquer la situation. Attendre sa réponse. Utiliser l'incantation en cas de refus totale du Diable. Prier pour ne pas se faire pulvériser. En gros.

Mais alors que Bobby allait poser des questions, Castiel se figea, le regard perdu dans le vague. Tous les chasseurs se stoppèrent dans leur discussion, portant leurs attention sur l'ange. Dean s'approcha doucement de ce dernier, l'interpellant.

\- Je le sens, annonça Castiel, posant son regard sur Dean. Lucifer est dans la ville voisine. J'arrive à sentir son aura. Elle n'est pas aussi puissante qu'avant, mais on ne doit pas le sous-estimer.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr qu'il peut pas entrer dans le bunker ? demanda Bobby, légèrement inquiet de savoir l'Archange déchu tout près.

\- Aucun soucis, il y a assez de sigles anti-anges pour empêcher tout le paradis d'entrer, rassura Dean, enfilant son cuir. Sam et Castiel, vous allez le retrouver. Bobby et moi, on va vous suivre de loin. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, on va essayer de le convaincre sans menace.

\- Venant de toi, ça paraît presque sarcastique, se moqua Sam, suivant son frère dans les escaliers du bunker.

 _\- Bitch._

 _\- Jerk._

Après les échanges fleuris entre Dean et Sam, les quatre hommes montèrent en voiture, de l'appréhension mélangée à de l'excitation dans leurs regards. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à Lucifer, mais une seule chose les motivaient : sauver le monde, et libérer Gabriel. Et survivre. Un peu.

...

Assis sur un banc publique, le regard détaillant chaque personne qui passait près de lui. Il pouvait voir sur leurs visages les sensations qui les traversaient lorsqu'ils ressentaient l'aura de l'Archange déchu. Peur. Fascination. Étonnement. Indifférence. Crainte. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait que les humains sachent qu'ils étaient en présence de quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'eux. D'un être capable de les détruire d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Lucifer avait toujours refusé de se soumettre à ses vulgaires sac-à-viande. Ils étaient si insignifiants. Et pourtant, à eux seuls, les Humains avaient détérioré ce que Dieu avait crée. Guerres, torture, famine, meurtres, cupidité, avidité, esclavagisme, racisme... Tout ce que le Paradis réfutait, tout ce qu'on avait pu reprocher aux Démons, les Humains les avaient pratiqués, et sans aucune influence des Enfers.

Et aujourd'hui, Dieu les avait ENCORE sauvés. Malgré tout ce que ces primates sans cervelle avaient pu faire, IL les pardonnait. Mais Lucifer, son fils, pourquoi ne pas effacer sa condamnation ? Son seul crime avait été de préféré aimer son Père, plutôt que de se soumettre à des singes sans poils.

Et même lorsque Dieu l'a appelé pour combattre à nouveau Les ténèbres, il a accepté, mettant de côté toute sa colère, toute cette rancune qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais encore une fois, IL l'avait oublié. Tout simplement. IL était parti célébrer sa réunification avec sa sœur Amara, après que celle-ci ait abandonné l'idée de détruire le Monde.

Et le voilà aujourd'hui, lui, Lucifer, assis sur un banc, au milieu de ceux qu'il méprisait, s'amusant à faire briller ses yeux d'une lueur rouge pour effrayer les enfants. N'est pas le Diable qui veut. Mais à part des grimaces et même quelques sourires, sa tentative de frayeur n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Il soupira, las de cette nouvelle vie. Puis soudain, il la sentit. Cette aura humaine, surmontée d'une infime trace de grâce Archangélique. Et l'autre, cet ange déchu qui n'acceptait pas sa condition. Il sourit, gardant son regard rubis posé sur une petite fille face à lui.

\- Sammy, je suis content de te voir.

\- C'est donc à ça que tu occupes tes journées ? A tenter d'effrayer des enfants ? salua le chasseur, s'asseyant prudemment près de l'Archange.

\- Hey, faut bien que je passe le temps ! Je suis seul, abandonné de tous, que veux-tu que je fasse ? se défendit Lucifer, portant enfin son attention sur son interlocuteur. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Nous avons besoin de toi, annonça Castiel de sa voix grave.

\- Eh bin, toujours aussi direct ! remarqua Lucifer, tournant son regard vers l'ange. Et toujours ce majestueux balai dans le cul... Moi qui pensait que Dean allait s'en occuper.

\- S'il te plaît, écoute-nous, insista Sam. Je sais qu'on a pas été là pour-

\- Tutut, je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Lucifer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ton légendaire discours de sentimentaliste à deux balles. Je ne vais pas sauver vos miches d'humains. Peu importe si c'est une nouvelle Apocalypse, ou des monstres du Purgatoire, ou même une autre Tata qui a pété un boulon. Je me fous de savoir si le Monde va s'écrouler. Je me contenterai de regarder.

\- Asmodéus a pris le contrôle des Enfers et va utiliser Gabriel pour te tuer, déblatéra Sam d'un seul souffle.

Une seconde plus tard, le chasseur se retrouvait avec la main puissante de l'Archange autour de son cou, l'étranglant violemment. Le décor avait subitement changé aussi. Ils n'étaient plus en centre-ville, mais dans une ruelle sombre et malodorante.

\- Écoute-moi bien, ordonna Lucifer, soulevant Sam du sol. Nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses tous les deux, et je dois avouer que j'ai développé une sorte... d'attachement à ta petite personne. Mais ne joue pas avec ma patience, tu sais que ses limites sont courtes.

Il relâcha Sam qui s'écroula au sol, tenant sa gorge endolorie et cherchant son souffle. Le chasseur jeta plusieurs regards autour de lui, mais remarqua que Castiel n'était pas avec eux. Il était seul avec un Archange en colère. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait peur.

Mais l'image de Gabriel et son visage ensanglanté traversa les pupilles de Sam, le rassurant sur sa mission. Il se releva difficilement, sous le regard noir de Lucifer. Il se mit sur le défensive, s'attendant à une nouvelle attaque de l'être céleste.

\- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, insista Sam, levant les mains devant lui. Tu sais que je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes à raconter des histoires. Laisse-moi juste le temps de tout dire et tu décideras ensuite si tu en prends note ou pas. D'accord ?

...

Drexel ne savait plus où se mettre. La scène qui se jouait devant lui était vraiment écœurante, même pour un démon. Mais Asmodéus l'avait convoqué pour un petit compte-rendu de la journée, et le petit démon attendait patiemment que son "patron" ait fini.

Le Chevalier, faisant fi de son spectateur, planta la seringue dans le cou de Gabriel. Souriant au manque de réaction de l'Archange, il actionna le piston, aspirant un peu de grâce. Ôtant l'aiguille de la peau meurtrie de son prisonnier, Asmodéus l'inséra directement dans son propre bras, s'injectant le précieux fluide dans les veines.

Instantanément, il sentit la puissance parcourir son corps. Une sensation tellement grisante, qu'il dût se retenir de gémir de jouissance. Le Chevalier retira la seringue, replaça la manche de sa chemise blanche correctement, puis posa son regard sur le jeune démon.

\- Alors Drexel, quelles sont les nouvelles fraîches du jour ? demanda Asmodéus, tapotant la tête de Gabriel.

Drexel regardait l'Archange, s'attendant à un geste de recul de sa part, mais rien. L'être céleste restait silencieux, immobile, assis sur le sol. Le regard figé dans le vide, il ne semblait même plus avoir de conscience.

\- Drexel, ne me fais pas répéter, menaça Asmodéus, tout en s'installant sur son trône.

\- Euh o-oui, p-pardon, bafouilla le petit démon, reportant son attention sur le chevalier. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, les frères Winchester ont décidé de laisser de côté leur idée de sauver l'Archange. Apparemment, ils sont partis dans un autre état pour chasser un nid de vampires.

\- Parfait, nous pourrons alors leur préparer une petite surprise ! s'amusa Asmodéus. J'attends avec impatience de voir leurs têtes quand nous les accueillerons dans leur bunker ! Allez, va, et préviens mes hommes de main que nous allons bientôt partir.

Drexel hocha la tête, puis sortit rapidement de la grande salle, laissant le Chevalier et l'Archange seuls.

\- Première épreuve du feu pour toi mon garçon, sourit Asmodéus, posant son regard de fou sur Gabriel. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour toi de tuer les frères Winchester. Ça te fera un entraînement pour ton combat final : anéantir Lucifer.

Un sourire hystérique fendit le visage du Chevalier, alors que Gabriel restait immanquablement immobile. Bientôt, Asmodéus allait enfin réaliser son rêve : détruire toute forme de vie sur Terre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire ! Une fic sombre, pour changer un peu ! Je préfère vous prévenir, au cas où lol !  
Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta-lectrice : Jenn Ship ma luciole !  
Bêta-correctrice : Kitsune Aquatik, la seule !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
 **SPOILER ALERTE ! PREND PLACE A LA FIN DE LA SAISON 11 ! Prend en compte la saison 12 et 13, mais pas tous les personnages. Donc SPOIL SAISON 11, 12 ET 13 !**

 **Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de torture, âmes sensibles, accrochez-vous !**

 _Je suis désolée pour l'attente ! J'ai eu quelques soucis de santé à soigner, mais ça va mieux ! ^^ Voici le dernier chapitre, en vous remerciant à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire ! :D_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Asmodéus, majestueusement vautré sur son trône, lisait le New-York Times. Cette scène pourrait paraître cocasse, mais plusieurs cadavres jonchaient le sol près des pieds du Chevalier de l'Enfer. Ce dernier ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par ces présences morbides, lisant la page des sports.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, le Chevalier avait exprimé son ennui profond. Il avait alors trouvé amusant de tuer plusieurs démons, juste pour les entendre hurler de douleur avant de s'effondrer sans vie. Son sadisme n'avait d'égal que son narcissisme.

Un bruit de cavalcade le fit soupirer, alors que la porte de la salle principale -où il se trouvait actuellement- fut enfoncée. Un démon s'écroula à ses pieds, le visage en sang, l'air terrorisé. Asmodéus replia lentement son journal, alors que le démon était achevé par Dean. Ce dernier se redressa, mais ne put faire un geste de plus, qu'il se retrouva projeter contre un mur.

\- Dean, ravi de te revoir ! Je t'en prie, entre !

Le chasseur se releva difficilement, son poignard anti-démon en main, et fonça sur le Chevalier qui l'envoya valser de nouveau contre le mur. Asmodéus leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé par cet humain borné. Asmodéus connaissait pourtant très bien sa réputation. Il en avait entendu parler par certains démons qui avaient eu la chance de survivre à une confrontation avec les frères Winchester. Bornés, sûr d'eux, Dean et Sam avaient tués des centaines de démons, de monstres et autres créatures de l'au-delà. Eux-mêmes étaient morts plusieurs fois, mais il semblerait qu'ils avaient du mal à le rester.

Et ça agaçait prodigieusement le Chevalier de l'Enfer. Il se leva de son trône, reboutonna la veste de son costard d'un blanc immaculé, et s'approcha lentement du chasseur. Il attrapa ce dernier par la gorge et le souleva du sol.

\- Je suppose que tu es ici pour Gabriel, dans une sorte de mission sauvetage, accompagné de ton frère Sam et de l'ange Castiel. Et vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser faire sans réagir ?

Asmodéus se tourna vers la porte fracassée, souriant en voyant Sam et Castiel apparaître à leur tour. Il les projeta contre un autre mur, de plus en plus énervé d'être envahi ainsi par des intrus. Une question lui trotta dans la tête : comment étaient-ils arrivés jusqu'ici ? La première fois, ils avaient utilisé un démon de seconde zone comme "taxi".

Mais Asmodéus, contrarié, avait alors interdit à tous les démons de se rendre à la Surface. Même les démons des croisements étaient coincés, ne pouvant établir de contrats avec des humains en quête de réussite. Certains commençaient à se poser des questions sur le nouveau dirigeant des Enfers, et espéraient presque que les frères Winchester anéantissent ce mégalomane.

\- Je vais vous poser une question, et vous avez intêret à y répondre, ordonna Asmodéus. Qui vous a fait entrer ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de ses ennemis, il serra les poings, leurs tordant les entrailles douloureusement. Il réitéra sa question, mais ne recueillit qu'un nouveau refus de réponse. Il soupira pour la 34ème fois de la journée, et les relâcha, les faisant chuter au sol.

\- Bien. Si vous ne voulez pas m'offrir de réponse, alors, je vais utiliser une autre méthode, affirma le Chevalier, tout en claquant des doigts. Vous êtes venus pour lui, non ?

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Gabriel apparut au regard des trois comparses, plus ensanglanté que jamais. Le regard noir et dur, l'Archange torturé avança à pas lents et cadencés, les poings serrés. Il posa ses yeux assombris sur Sam et Castiel, puis sur Dean. Sam le regarda, l'air horrifié. Il ne reconnaissait plus celui qui l'avait épargné quelques jours plus tôt. Il semblait si... vide. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie dans ce regard assombri. Ses gestes étaient machinales, comme s'il était dirigé par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Vous avez réussi, souffla Sam, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Vous l'avez détruit. Vous en avez fait votre petit pantin tueur !

\- Et je dois avouer que je n'en espérais pas tant ! sourit Asmodéus, tapotant l'épaule de l'Archange. Voyez-vous, avant votre intervention, Gabriel arrivait toujours à résister à mes tortures psychologiques. Mais depuis qu'il a enfin compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être sauvé, il a lâché prise, et voilà le résultat ! A présent messieurs, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai un traitre à trouver. Gabriel, détruis-les.

L'Archange, la tête légèrement penchée, s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Sam. Castiel se mit en travers de son chemin et tenta de le stopper. Mais Gabriel, dirigé par la haine de son geôlier, frappa l'ange si violemment, qu'on put entendre la mâchoire de ce dernier se fracasser sous le choc.

Dean tenta à son tour de stopper l'Archange, mais se retrouva plaqué au sol. Le chasseur leva la tête, cherchant son petit frère du regard. Ce dernier était tétanisé.

Gabriel, l'Archange qui les avait fait tourner en bourrique, qui avait tué Dean des centaines de fois dans une boucle temporelle, qui les avait envoyé dans le monde de la télévision, et qui avait combattu Lucifer pour sauver les humains, était comme possédé. Gabriel avait toujours refusé de suivre les ordres, préférant vivre sur Terre tel un électron libre. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant même, il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même.

Et ça, Sam le comprenait. Après avoir été possédé par Lucifer, il avait refusé d'être de nouveau le pyjama de chair de qui que ce soit. Être spectateur de ses propres actes était quelque chose de terrifiant et de désastreux. Alors, voir Gabriel, dirigé par Asmodéus, réduit à un pantin destructeur, tout cela brisait le cœur de Sam, et l'empêchait d'attaquer l'Archange.

Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas aussi touché que le chasseur, qu'il envoya s'écraser contre une colonne. Il grimaça de douleur, son épaule probablement déboîtée lui faisait un mal de chien. Gabriel porta son attention sur Dean, laissant à Sam le temps de se relever difficilement. Alors que l'Archange soulevait Dean par la gorge, l'étouffant, Sam s'approcha lentement, puis posa sa grande main sur l'épaule frêle de Gabriel.

\- Gabriel, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, souffla Sam, attirant l'attention de l'interpellé. Je sais que tu peux m'entend-

\- TUE-LES ! hurla Asmodéus, admirant le "spectacle" depuis son trône. Je n'ai pas toute la journée !

\- Non ! Ne l'écout-

Asmodéus claqua des doigts, coupant la parole à Sam. Il commençait à en avoir marre de tout ce petit manège. Gabriel semblait s'amuser à les torturer. Et si d'habitude, le Chevalier de l'Enfer aurait pu apprécier le spectacle, aujourd'hui, il ne voulait que voir les frères Winchester rendre l'âme devant lui.

\- Sam ! On n'a plus le choix ! L'incantation ! s'exclama Castiel, avant de plaquer Gabriel au sol, le forçant à lâcher Dean. Appelle-le !

\- Ameno Archangelum, Venite ad me et matutina...commença Dean, mais il reçu un coup violent de Gabriel.

\- Audi orationem meam et inventus est via mea, continua Sam, ne quittant pas l'Archange Gabriel des yeux.

Gabriel l'attrapa par la gorge et le rejeta contre un mur, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Asmodéus ricanait dans son coin, comprenant la tentative des trois sauveurs.

\- Vous êtes pathétiques, grogna le Chevalier de l'Enfer. Essayer d'invoquer Gabriel pour lui faire recouvrer ses capacités, c'est tellement.. humain ! Gabriel, arrête de jouer et massacre-les !

\- Ameno Archangelum, Audi me voca, O meum Sancti... Gabriel einai chaménos ! pria Castiel, l'ombre de ses ailes se déployant dans son dos. ARCHANGELUM LUCIFER !

Un éclair puissant fracassa le sol de la grande salle, repoussant toutes les personnes présentes. Sam se releva le premier, et courut jusqu'à son frère. Il l'aida à se redresser, alors qu'une lueur puissante les aveuglait. Au centre de la pièce, une ombre dans la lumière se déploya, une puissante paire d'ailes entourant la silhouette.

Gabriel, intrigué par l'apparition, oublia un instant la présence des trois intrus. Sam remarqua dans le regard de l'Archange une lueur qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant.

Il savait.

Gabriel savait qui était cette silhouette. Lorsque la lueur s'atténua, Asmodéus se leva prestement, soudainement effrayé. Il n'avait pas compris ça. Il pensait que les deux chasseurs invoquaient Gabriel. Mais pas lui. Il savait qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

\- Et ouais, on a osé, ricana Dean, le souffle court.

 _\- C'est impossible, contra Lucifer. Asmodéus est le plus faible des Chevaliers de l'Enfer. Il n'a pas la puissance nécessaire pour soumettre un Archange._

 _\- Si tu ne crois pas, fouille dans mes souvenirs, contra Sam, sûr de lui. J'ai vu Gabriel. Il est complètement détruit. Mais il lui reste une faible lueur dans son regard. Il m'a sauvé, et on doit le sauver à son tour. Et tu dois nous aider._

 _\- Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a voulu me remettre dans ma cage ? Parce qu'il a tenté de me tuer ? Ah non, je sais, pour le remercier de n'avoir rien fait quand j'ai été banni du Paradis ! s'énerva Lucifer._

 _Ce dernier était réellement en colère contre son petit frère. Le jour où Dieu l'avait envoyé dans la cage, Lucifer avait supplié Gabriel de l'aider, de ne pas l'abandonner._

 _Ils avaient toujours été que tous les deux. Michael était bien trop occupé à diriger ses armées et à essayer de satisfaire les désirs de leur Père. Et Raphaël passait son temps à vanter les mérites des Humains et de leurs progrès. Mais Gabriel avait dès le début montrer des signes contraire à ses frères. Lucifer avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, lui apprenant des tours et des astuces._

 _Ce petit frère si espiègle et si enjoué avait grandi sous l'apprentissage de Lucifer, le voyant comme une sorte de modèle. Mais un jour, Dieu avait décidé que Gabriel était bien trop farceur et trop enfantin pour un Archange. Il avait alors ordonné à Michael de lui apprendre ce qu'était le véritable rôle d'un Archange. Et le petit frère au sourire joyeux qu'avait connu Lucifer devint un puissant guerrier, suivant les ordres de Dieu à la lettre._

 _Et lors du bannissement de Lucifer, Gabriel l'avait regardé avec le même mépris et le même dégoût que ses frères. Lucifer avait tendu la main vers son petit frère, mais ce dernier lui avait tourné le dos, ne regardant pas l'Archange déchu tomber vers l'Enfer, ses ailes se consumant douloureusement._

 _Et aujourd'hui, Lucifer se retrouvait face à deux humains et un ange qui lui demandaient de sauver ce frère méprisant ?_

 _\- Tu dois le faire, parce qu'il est ton frère ! Tu sais, Dean et moi, on est des modèles de vous. J'ai abandonné Dean et mon père pour vivre une vie normale. Mais Dean est revenu, et m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Et malgré toutes les fois où l'on s'est séparé pour diverses raisons, on est toujours revenus l'un vers l'autre pour se sauver mutuellement. Alors peut-être que Gabriel t'a abandonné, mais peut-être aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix._

 _Sur ces paroles, Sam fit demi-tour et commença à avancer, pensant que tout était perdu. Mais un profond soupir de la part de Lucifer le fit sourire, avant de se retourner._

 _\- Toi et tes sempiternelles discours... Tu es dégoulinant de bonnes intentions, s'en est presque écœurant ! grimaça l'Archange. Mais bon, je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'un de mes sous-fifres s'amuse à ridiculiser mon frère. Que veux-tu de moi ?_

\- ASMODEUS ! gronda Lucifer, s'approchant du Chevalier.

\- Vous avez invoqué Lucifer ? ricana ce dernier.

Malgré son ton catégorique, Asmodéus était persuadé que Lucifer ne le tuerait pas. Après tout, même s'il n'appréçiait pas cette idée, l'Ange Déchu l'avait créé lui et les autres Chevaliers pour palier à sa solitude. Pourquoi voudrait-il le détruire?

\- A ta place, je ravalerais mon sourire, sourit Dean. Parce que tu vois, il aime pas trop qu'on touche à son petit frère

\- Chut, n'interrompt pas les grandes puissances, le coupa Lucifer, avant de reporter son attention sur le Chevalier. Comme l'a dit le petit primate sans poil, je n'aime pas trop qu'on s'amuse à torturer les membres de ma famille. Donc, je vais devoir te pulvériser.

Lucifer leva la main, prêt à claquer des doigts. Mais une onde de choc le percuta violemment, le propulsant contre la porte d'entrée. Il se releva et s'épousseta. Il chercha l'origine de cette attaque, et vit Gabriel, prostré devant Asmodéus, le regard noir.

\- Tu vois, il semblerait que ton petit frère m'appartienne, ricana-t-il. On va voir qui gagnera.

Gabriel fonça droit sur Lucifer, les pas machinaux, les gestes mécaniques, le regard fixe sur son frère. Lucifer n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sam et Dean l'avaient pourtant prévenu, mais il n'avait écouté qu'à moitié les deux chasseurs, ennuyé...

 _\- Il faut vraiment que tu te méfies, Asmodéus a une véritable emprise sur Gabriel. Apparemment, il lui a infligé tellement de tortures que ça a brisé quelque chose en Gabriel. Mais il a toujours cette lueur d'humanité dans son regard... expliqua Sam. Je sais qu'il m'a reconnu._

 _Dean, Sam, Bobby et Lucifer étaient réunis dans une chambre de motel, à proximité de Cakeville*._

 _\- Rooo c'que c'est adorable, minauda Lucifer. Il a le béguin pour un être céleste de plusieurs millénaires ! Bref, dit-moi juste où il est, que je pulvérise l'autre traître et que je ramène Gabriel._

 _\- C'est pas aussi simple, continua Bobby. Apparemment, il réussi à bloquer les accès aux Enfers à tout le monde. J'ai essayé de convoquer des démons des croisements, mais personne n'est venu. Même Crowley est impossible à joindre._

 _\- Mais moi je peux vous y conduire, affirma une voix provenant de l'extérieur._

 _Lucifer claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître le parleur. Il le plaqua contre un mur, prêt à le tuer sur place. Mais Dean et Sam le sommèrent ne rien faire, reconnaissant Drexel, le démon qui leur avait déjà donné des informations. Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel, mais consentit à relâcher le démon._

 _\- Seigneur, je suis là pour servir, annonça Drexel, se mettant à genoux face à l'Archange déchu. Donnez-moi vos ordres, et je les exécuterai._

 _\- Déjà, lève-toi, cette position est très ambiguë, ordonna Lucifer, grimaçant. Ensuite, dis-moi comment tu as fais pour sortir des Enfers alors que toutes les issus sont condamnées._

 _\- Je suis le favori d'Asmodéus, avoua Drexel, grimaçant._

 _Et il raconta tout ce qu'il savait de plus. Les shoots de Grâce que se faisait Asmodéus. Le dévouement total de Gabriel pour le Chevalier. Les projets de destruction de ce dernier. Le plan qui consiste à tuer Lucifer pour asseoir son autorité sur les Enfers. Tout._

Lucifer ne savait quoi penser. Face à lui se tenait son petit frère dans un état innommable. Une haine profonde monta en lui, tel un volcan qui entre en éruption.

Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à son petit frère. Et surtout pas un pathétique Chevalier bas de gamme incapable de suivre un ordre. Mais un problème s'imposait à lui : s'il voulait détruire Asmodéus, il allait devoir combattre Gabriel.

Il l'avait tué une fois, et malgré sa réputation de monstre cruel et sans cœur, il avait ressenti de la peine. Certes, il s'était senti rejeté une nouvelle fois, blessé par les paroles incisives de Gabriel. Mais il restait malgré tout son petit frère, celui qu'il avait élevé, et à qui il avait appris toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables. Ils avaient combattu ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, il allait le sauver.

\- Désolé petit frère, mais il va falloir que tu me laisses faire, souffla Lucifer.

Mais Gabriel, complètement automatisé, envoya un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'Archange déchu. Il se redressa et fit face à ce dernier. Lucifer tourna son attention sur Dean et Sam, mais ces derniers secouèrent la tête. Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel, et para un nouveau coup de Gabriel.

\- Eh bien, Sam et Dean, vous qui quelques minutes plus tôt, débordiez d'arrogance. Vous semblez figés par la peur ! se moqua Asmodéus.

\- Non, on détourne juste votre attention pendant que Castiel prépare un rituel pur vous anéantir, nargua Dean.

Castiel s'entailla la main et versa un peu de son sang dans une coupelle, créant une fumée opaque qui enveloppa Asmodéus. Ce dernier se mit à tousser violemment, aveuglé par le brouillard irritant. Mais il pouvait encore entendre ses ennemis parler, et ce qu'il entendit ne lui convenait pas.

\- Gabriel, écoute-moi, ordonna Lucifer. Je sais que tu me hais. Je sais que tu ne voudras jamais plus me parler. Mais tu peux pas lais-

Lucifer essaya de parer le coup de poing, mais ne vit pas l'autre main s'écraser sur son visage. Il s'écroula au sol, la bouche en sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que Gabriel le frappait de nouveau.

Sam s'approcha de ce dernier et le tira en arrière, l'empêchant de s'acharner sur Lucifer. Il le mit face à lui, et capta son regard. Ces yeux si noirs le fixait, mais plus aucune lueur n'y brillait.

\- Gabriel, c'est moi, c'est Sam ! On est revenu pour toi, JE suis revenu pour toi !

Mais l'Archange n'entendait plus rien. Il n'était habité que par la haine, celle transmise par Asmodéus. Il repoussa Sam d'une onde de choc, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. Dean tenta à son tour de faire entendre raison à Gabriel, mais il reçu le même traitement que son frère. Castiel se leva, avança d'un pas décidé vers Gabriel et le repoussa contre un mur. Sam en profita pour se mettre face à l'Archange, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Regarde-moi ! Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de sortir de ce monde dans lequel tu t'es enfermé pour ne plus rien subir. J'ai connu la même chose lorsque j'ai perdu mon âme. Mais tu dois nous aider. Asmodéus veut détruire l'Univers, et on a besoin de toi pour l'arrêter. Bon sang, même Lucifer est venu nous prêter main forte !

\- Sam, je ne tiens plus, cria Castiel, la main levée pour maintenir Gabriel contre le mur.

 _\- Résumons, que tout le monde soit d'accord. Castiel, tu vas créer un brouillard pour empêcher Asmodéus de nous voir. En attendant, Lucifer, il faudra que tu détournes l'attention d'Asmodéus. Gabriel sera sûrement sur toi, donc joues-en, expliqua Sam. Dean, essaye de ne pas te faire tuer. Et moi, je vais essayer de parler avec Gabriel. Il m'a écouté la dernière fois, j'espère que ça marchera cette fois aussi. Lucifer, il faudra que tu essaies de le ramener parmi nous._

 _\- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on peut avoir en commun tous les deux, se questionna Lucifer, les bras croisés. Tu es si mélo-dramatique à vouloir toujours parler. S'en est presque décevant. Mais bon, on va essayer ta méthode, mais si ça marche pas, alors je le ferai à ma manière._

 _\- Et laquelle, je te prie ? demanda Sam, les mains sur les hanches._

 _\- Faire mourir Asmodéus à petit feu, sourit Lucifer, ses yeux brillants de rouges._

 _\- Ouais bin si on peut éviter le barbecue de Chevalier, ça serait pas mal ! grommela Bobby. La priorité, c'est Gabriel, pas de transformer Asmodéus en Jeanne D'Arc !_

Lucifer prit la place de Castiel, son frère plaqué contre le mur. Il écoutait les paroles de Sam, bien qu'un peu exaspéré par tant de blabla de la part du chasseur.

\- Regarde autour de toi. Il y a moi, Dean, Castiel et Lucifer qui travaillons ensemble pour te sauver et détruire ton bourreau. Je t'ai promis de te sauver, et je le ferai. Mais ne te laisse plus influencer !

Et il la vit. Cette lueur d'espoir. Elle était revenue dans le regard de Gabriel. Sam sourit, sachant qu'ils avaient enfin une chance de sauver le monde. Mais tous étant fixé sur la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, ils ne remarquèrent qu'au dernier moment qu'Asmodéus s'était dangereusement approché de Sam. Le Chevalier leva sa main armée d'une lame angélique et s'apprêta à frapper Sam. Mais son geste fut suspendu en l'air.

Sam tourna son regard vers Gabriel, et fut subjugué par ce qu'il vit. L'Archange, le regard brillant de bleu, avait la main levée vers celle armée d'Asmodéus. Il tourna légèrement le poignet, et un craquement sinistre résonna dans la salle. Asmodéus hurla de douleur, le bras complètement tourné dans le mauvais sens.

Le visage de Lucifer se fendit d'une sourire mi-fier, mi-sadique, alors qu'il regardait Gabriel s'illuminer, l'ombre de ses ailes puissantes se déployer sur le mur.

L'Archange Déchu se tourna vers le Chevalier de l'Enfer, et l'envoya percuter une colonne. Gabriel se tourna vers Lucifer, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas le seul à vouloir le réduire en miettes, sourit Lucifer, haussant les épaules. Mais promis, je te laisse le coup de grâce.

S'en suivit une slave de coups portés, envoyant Asmodéus se fracasser contre chaque mur, chaque colonne et chaque meuble présents dans la grande salle. Dean, Sam et Castiel n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Plus Gabriel se déchaînait sur Asmodéus, plus sa peau devenait lisse, effaçant toute marque de torture. Les fils qui maintenaient sa bouche fermée s'embrasèrent, laissant place à deux lèvres meurtries. Lucifer remarqua enfin la nouvelle apparence de son petit frère, et comprit qu'il était temps que ce dernier exerce sa vengeance.

\- Toi... Tu m'as torturé pendant des années. TOUS LES JOURS ! gronda Gabriel, serrant le poing, faisant se plier Asmodéus en deux de douleur. Tu m'as humilié, battu, brûlé, cousu, et tout ça pour quoi ? Juste pour satisfaire ton ego de Chevalier méprisé ?

Asmodéus tomba à genoux, crachant du sang. Mais son sourire était toujours aussi arrogant et sadique. Lucifer fit un pas en avant, prêt à lui faire effacer cet air satisfait, mais un simple regard de Gabriel l'en dissuada. La sentence était annoncée.

\- Tu as voulu te servir de moi pour détruire Lucifer, mais tu n'as réussi qu'à attiser sa colère. Tu as toujours été qu'un médiocre petit démon qui se prenait pour un roi, et aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus rien.

\- Je t'ai détruit, jour après jour, tu devenais le parfait petit soumis dont je rêvais, ricana Asmodéus, crachant de plus en plus de sang. J'ai réussi à faire de toi ce que je voulais. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu n'en as pas la force.

\- Oh mais si, il l'a, sourit Dean, s'approchant doucement de Gabriel pour ne pas le brusquer.

Le chasseur ouvrit des tubes, libérant la grâce de Gabriel. Ce dernier sentit cette énergie entrer en lui, lui procurant une puissance qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Son Aura explosa, et Asmodéus, pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation, perdit son sourire et son assurance. Il savait que c'en était fini pour lui.

Lucifer s'approcha de Gabriel, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Son autre trouva place sur le front de Gabriel, lui permettant de voyager parmi les souvenirs de son petit frère. Laisse-moi voir, pensa Lucifer.

 _Les yeux écarquillés, Gabriel regardait cette aiguille chauffée à blanc s'approcher de ses lèvres, alors que la main du démon lui maintenait la tête en arrière, l'empêchant de regarder ailleurs. L'aiguille transperça sa peau, enserrant les deux lèvres l'empêchant de hurler de terreur et de douleur..._

 _Lucifer vit Asmodéus frapper encore et encore le dos de Gabriel avec ce qui semblait être un fouet trempé dans de l'huile sacrée._

 _Un autre souvenir le conduisit dans la cellule de Gabriel, alors qu'Asmodéus ouvrait une petite trappe, et présentait l'Archange au démon nommé Drexel._

 _Et puis, un souvenir s'imposa à lui, dirigé par Gabriel. Sam, en mauvaise posture, qui affirmait qu'il reviendrait le sauver. Cette image du chasseur qui lui avait permis de se laisser aller, tout en sachant que bientôt, tout serait fini._

Lucifer retira ses mains, le regard luisant d'un rouge profond. Il se dirigea droit sur Asmodéus et planta son bras dans le torse du Chevalier. Lucifer tourna la tête vers Gabriel, qui s'approchait à son tour d'Asmodéus. Il posa sa main sur le visage de ce dernier, alors que Lucifer ôtait son bras. Le Chevalier prit soudainement feu, les flammes léchant avec lenteur sa peau. Il hurla de douleur, sous le regard impassible des deux Archanges.

Ces derniers tournèrent les talons et rejoignirent Dean, Castiel et Sam. Gabriel soigna les blessures de Sam, alors que Lucifer l'imitait sur Castiel et Dean. Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien du Chevalier, ne laissant qu'une trace de suie sur le sol. Gabriel se tourna vers Lucifer, le regard encore hanté.

\- Merci mon frère... souffla-t-il. Tu-

\- Oh pitié, pas de discours larmoyant, j'ai eu ma dose avec celui-là ! grimaça Lucifer, pointant Sam du doigt.

\- T'as pas changé, t'es toujours un abruti ! s'exclama Gabriel, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais.. Ouais. Bon, on pourrait aller ailleurs ? Pas que j'aime pas cet endroit mais-

\- Oh la ferme ! râla Lucifer, tout en claquant des doigts.

Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre d'hôtel que les frères Winchester avaient loué pour préparer leur plan. Bobby sortit de la salle de bain au même moment, et sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à les voir.

\- Bordel de merde ! Vous pouviez pas faire tinter une cloche avant d'apparaître ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! râla le vieux chasseur, avant de remarquer Gabriel. Mission accomplie ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu, sourit Dean. Bobby, je te présente l'Archange Gabriel. Gabriel, voici Bobby Singer, le-

\- Votre père adoptif qui vous suit dans vos conneries malgré que vous êtes deux crétins, termina Bobby. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Donnez-moi des vêtements propres, un verre de whisky et du chocolat, et je vous raconterai ma vie, sourit Gabriel.

\- Bien, vu que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, je vais y aller, annonça Lucifer.

\- Attends, tu plaisantes j'espère ? le coupa Gabriel. Tu croyais réellement que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Gabriel disparu dans la salle de bain, d'où l'ont pu entendre l'eau se mettre à couler. Tous se tournèrent vers Lucifer, qui semblait figé sur place. Dans la voix de Gabriel, il n'y avait décelé aucune note de mépris ou de haine. Juste une colère sourde et une tristesse profonde. Mais que lui voulait-il ? Il n'allait quand même pas le renvoyer dans cette cage ?

\- Pourquoi il va se laver ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas besoin de tout ça, s'étonna Dean, sortant Lucifer de sa torpeur.

\- Ce n'est pas simplement une douche pour se laver. C'est aussi un moment de détente, où il va évacuer tout ce qu'il a vécu pendant ces huit dernières années de torture et de souffrance. C'est comme une sorte de purification, si vous voulez, expliqua Castiel, le visage neutre.

\- Oh, fut la seule réponse de Dean.

Sam regardait la porte de la salle de bain, la tristesse dans les yeux. Il pouvait presque deviner Gabriel, les yeux fermés sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, frottant doucement sa peau, retraçant chaque marque qu'il pouvait encore sentir sur son épiderme.

Gabriel ressortit de la salle de bain, propre et habillé de vêtements en bon état. Il s'approcha de Lucifer et sans un mot, posa sa main sur son épaule, les faisant disparaître instantanément.

\- ... Vous croyez que Gabriel a renvoyé Lucifer dans sa cage ? demanda Dean.

\- Non, je pense plutôt qu'ils sont allés discuter ensemble pour savoir ce que veut Lucifer, répondit Sam. En sauvant Gabriel et en détruisant Asmodéus, il a prouvé qu'il pouvait se montrer moins... satanique.

\- Satanique ? répéta Bobby d'une voix étonnée. T'as pas trouvé mieux pour le décrire ?

\- Oui bin désolé, mais Lucifer est juste... Lucifer, rajouta Sam. J'espère juste que tout ira bien pour eux deux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* Je sais pas si cette ville existe, mais je m'en fiche, le nom est drôle ! lol

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire ! Une fic sombre, pour changer un peu ! Je préfère vous prévenir, au cas où lol !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !  
Bêta-lectrice : Jenn Ship ma luciole !  
Bêta-correctrice : Kitsune Aquatik, la seule !

 **Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^**  
 **SPOILER ALERTE ! PREND PLACE A LA FIN DE LA SAISON 11 ! Prend en compte la saison 12 et 13, mais pas tous les personnages. Donc SPOIL SAISON 11, 12 ET 13 !**

 **Multiships, mention de sexe, de violence, de rire, de torture, âmes sensibles, accrochez-vous !**

 _Alooors, comme ça, on attendait un épilogue ? Le voilà ! Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos favorites et vos follows ! C'est toujours un immense plaisir d'écrire pour vous ! A très vite !_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriel et Lucifer, assis sur un banc, regardait le paysage autour d'eux. Ils avaient choisi de s'arrêter près du Grand Canyon. Il faisait encore nuit, mais bientôt, le soleil allait se lever.

\- Avant tout ça, je ne m'attardais pas à regarder les paysages, commença Gabriel, le regard brillant. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une création comme une autre de notre Père. Mais après 8 ans à ne pas avoir vu la lumière du jour, je peux te dire que ça me fait un bien fou de voir le soleil se lever.

\- Et dire qu'en fait, ce n'est qu'un système de chauffage géant pour éviter aux Humains de mourir de froid, répliqua Lucifer, un légère pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Mais bon, on peut pas dire que ce soit moche.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par la réplique de son grand frère. Lucifer avait toujours eu ce petit côté moqueur, mais sans être méchant. Et puis un jour, alors que Dieu, Lucifer, Gabriel, Mickaël et Raphaël avaient vaincu Les Ténèbres, sœur de Dieu, Lucifer avait lentement commencé à changer. De moqueur et farceur, il était devenu mesquin, dur, presque violent. Gabriel voulait toujours voir son grand frère comme le farceur qu'il connaissait. Puis Dieu avait ordonné que Gabriel apprenne à être un Archange digne de ce nom, et Lucifer avait perdu ce lien qu'il possédait avec son petit frère. Ce dernier était revenu comme transformé, un vrai petit soldat à l'image de Michael. Froid, calculateur.

Et puis, Lucifer chuta, sous les regards méprisants de ses frères. Et aujourd'hui, malgré toutes ces années loin de lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Gabriel avait pu l'abandonner de la sorte.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lucifer, son regard fixé sur le profil de son petit frère.

Gabriel se tourna vers l'Archange déchu, cherchant ses mots. Il ne voulait pas être blessant, mais comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à un être céleste qui avait été enfermé pendant des siècles dans une cage ?

\- Tu étais si... méprisant, commença Gabriel, le regard dans le vide. Tu me repoussais, me disait que j'étais un traître, un moins que rien qui ne savait qu'obéir aux ordres de notre Père. Et Michael me poussait à ne plus te parler, parce que tu étais corrompu.

\- Mais je suis à l'image que Dieu m'a donné ! se défendit Lucifer. Et lorsqu'il m'a transmis la marque de Caïn, il savait. Il savait que la marque allait définitivement me rendre mauvais.

\- Tu aurais pu la combattre ! s'exclama Gabriel, se tournant vivement vers son grand frère. Au lieu de ça, tu l'as laissé te transformer en monstre. Quand Dieu t'a banni, tu étais devenu terrifiant pour tout le monde, même pour moi. J'étais soulagé le jour où je t'ai vu chuté, parce que ça voulait dire que je n'aurais plus peur de subir ta haine.

Cette dernière phrase blessa le Diable au plus profond de son être. Il n'avait jamais compris que son petit frère avait peur de lui. Il était pourtant le seul à qui il n'avait jamais fait de mal. Lucifer s'était déjà battu contre Michael et Raphaël, alors qu'il essayait de leur faire comprendre que Dieu ne les avait créer que pour servir les Humains.

Et pour ça, Dieu l'avait balancé en Enfer, comme un vulgaire tas d'ordures.

\- Je t'ai attendu longtemps, répliqua Lucifer. J'avais l'espoir que tu viennes me chercher. Mais non, t'es resté auprès de ceux qui m'ont banni pour avoir refuser de servir des êtres méprisables. Maintenant, je t'ai sauvé, t'es libre, alors va vivre ta petite vie tranquille de petit Angelot auprès des Winchester. Moi, je vais retourner dans ma cage et-

\- J'ai essayé, le coupa Gabriel.

\- Quoi ?

\- De t'en sortir, continua l'Archange. J'ai essayé, par tous les moyens. Mais j'ai échoué. Et lorsque l'information est remonté jusqu'au Paradis, j'ai préféré fuir. Je ne voulais pas être banni. Mais ça personne ne le sait. J'ai raconté une autre version pour éviter d'être déchu comme toi.

Lucifer n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors qu'il pensait que Gabriel le haïssait, ce dernier avait tenté de sauver son grand frère ? Le Diable n'en revenait pas. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? Cela aurait pu éviter bien des conflits. Il posa la question à Gabriel, qui ricana.

\- Tu m'aurais écouté ? répliqua ce dernier.

Lucifer resta muet. Il était vrai qu'à ce moment-là, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était son combat contre son frère. Tout ce qui se mettait sur son chemin était à détruire.

\- Lorsque tu as été libéré de ta cage par Sam, tu étais porté par ta haine contre Mickaël et le Paradis. Et je pourrais te dire que je te comprends, mais ce serait un mensonge. Quoi que maintenant, après avoir été l'esclave d'Asmodéus pendant des années, j'ai l'impression que ça a duré des siècles, continua Gabriel.

\- Bin, si tu prends en compte le fait que le temps passe plus lentement en Enfer, tu-

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! le coupa l'Archange. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, j'espérais que tu viennes me chercher. Que tu savais que j'étais en danger. Que tu sentais ma détresse. Et puis, j'ai abandonné de t'attendre. Pourquoi serais-tu venu me sauver, vu que je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi ?

Lucifer écoutait son frère vider son sac, le cœur lourd. S'il avait su que Gabriel vivait un Enfer -sans mauvais jeu de mots, serait-il allé le sauver ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait toujours cette colère en lui, dirigé contre tous. Mais Gabriel restait son petit frère, et Asmodéus, un simple chevalier de bas étage. Alors oui, il n'aurait pas hésité à détruire ce larbin pour sauver l'Archange. Il venait de le faire, mais trop tard.

\- Je serais venu, affirma Lucifer. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, je serais venu. On est peut-être pas les meilleurs frères, pas comme les deux péquenots Winchester, mais... oh par pitié, me regarde pas avec ces yeux brillants, on dirait un de ces acteurs de téléfilm gnian-gnian ! gronda le Diable, croisant le regard reconnaissant de son petit frère.

\- Attend, comment tu peux connaître ça ? demanda Gabriel, l'air mi-choqué, mi-moqueur.

\- Je m'ennuyais, affirma Lucifer, haussant les épaules, puis remarqua le sourire espiègle de son petit frère. Oh, ne te moque pas, Monsieur-je-tourne-dans-un-porno !

Lucifer tenta de se montrer vexé, mais un son résonna, qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre.

Un rire.

Il se tourna de nouveau face à Gabriel, qui riait à gorge déployé. Lucifer ne pouvait quitter l'Archange du regard. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère aussi... libéré. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient ri ensemble, les deux frères étaient encore au Paradis. Le Diable était encore le favori du Père, et Gabriel, ce petit angelot plein de farces et d'humour.

Gabriel se calma, essuyant une larme. Il se sentait enfin mieux. Ils s'étaient dit tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, avaient lâché les vannes, et pouvaient enfin se regarder en face sans en vouloir à l'autre.

\- Bien, c'est pas tout, mais on va devoir reprendre nos places.

\- J'avais bien compris, se renfrogna Lucifer. Je suis pas spécialement ravi de revoir Michael mais-

\- Attend, tu crois que je vais te renvoyer dans la cage ? s'étonna Gabriel. Tu viens de me sauver la vie, ainsi qu'à l'Univers entier, et tu penses vraiment que je vais te renfermer ? Tu as su prouver que tu n'étais pas qu'une coquille vide de compassion. Mais tu ne peux quand même pas retourner au Paradis.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son petit frère. Ce dernier soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es le Prince des Enfers. Tu peux remettre tout en ordre, et rééquilibrer le tout. Reprends le pouvoir, et fait en sorte que tes trucs démoniaques restent à leurs places. Quant à moi, je vais retrouver ma petite vie tranquille sur Terre, tout en offrant mon aide aux anges pour diriger le Paradis.

\- Pourquoi ne pas retourner directement au Paradis ? demanda Lucifer. Tu y serais plus tranquille. Tu pourrais être plus puissant, plus fort-

\- Mais pas libre. J'aime notre monde, mais je ne veux pas redevenir celui que Dieu voulait que je sois. Je ne suis pas un soldat, je suis un Archange libre. J'aime être au milieu des Humains, et passer inaperçu.

\- Et tu préfères te trouver auprès des Winchester, ajouta Lucifer. Sam est... sympa, malgré son côté romantico-dramatique, se moqua-t-il.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, contra Gabriel, se levant du banc. Allez viens, on va les retrouver et tout leur expliquer.

Lucifer se leva à son tour, et fit face à son petit frère. Il soupira, et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Gabriel, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, il entoura son frère de ses bras, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte.

Lucifer le relâcha, le menaça des pires représailles si Gabriel en parler, puis claqua des doigts, les envoyant près du bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

...

La porte du Bunker s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer un Dean particulièrement heureux de retrouver son "chez-lui". Il fonça à la salle de bain, menaçant quiconque le dérange de violentes représailles.

Sam s'installa dans la cuisine, suivi par Castiel et Bobby. Ce dernier s'écroula sur une chaise, après s'être servi un café bien serré. Il écouta Sam tout lui raconter, bien que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était dormir pendant des jours.

\- Eh bin, on peut dire qu'on aura tout vécu avec ces Archanges ! grimaça Bobby. Au fait, s'ils veulent nous rejoindre, comment ils vont faire ?

\- Je viens de finir d'ôter les quelques barrières anti-anges, expliqua Castiel. Ils pourront entrer facilement. Enfin, en attendant que Lucifer prenne une décision. S'il le faut, je pourrais les refaire facilement.

\- Merci Cas', sourit Sam. Je me demande si tout se passe bien entre Gabriel et Lucifer.

\- Ne t'inquiète mon cher Sam, je ne l'ai pas mangé, grommela Lucifer, avant d'apparaître dans la cuisine, juste derrière Castiel. Où est ton frangin, j'ai à vous parler.

\- Il est dans la salle de bain répondit Sam.

\- Plus maintenant, ricana Lucifer, claquant des doigts.

Une seconde plus tard, Dean apparut au milieu de la pièce, en caleçon. Il se retourna et jura. Il remarqua l'air narquois du Diable et s'avança, prêt à le frapper. Sam calma le jeu, et interrogea les deux Archanges sur la suite des évènements.

Ce fut Gabriel qui prit la parole, expliquant leurs décisions : Lucifer retournera en Enfer et les dirigera, remettant ainsi tout en ordre. Gabriel restera parmi les Humains, mais aidera les Anges à remettre le Paradis en place. Le Bien et le Mal reprendraient leurs places, dans un Equilibre parfait. Tous furent d'accord avec la décision, même si Dean montra une petite pointe de suspicion à l'égard de l'Archange Déchu.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie... enfin si. Je retourne voir mon Palais, annonça Lucifer. Oh, Sam, si tu fais souffrir mon petit frère, je te promets que ce que tu as vécu avec moi dans la Cage n'est rien comparé à ce que je te ferais subir.

\- Luci... soupira Gabriel, levant les yeux aux ciel.

\- Pas à moi Gaby. Je suis peut-être pas le plus doué en ce qui concerne les "relations", mais je sais reconnaître de la convoitise. Dean, bonne chance pour ta mission "décoincer Castiel", continua Lucifer, ricanant au regard offusqué du Winchester. Bobby... C'est étrange, mais j'vous aime bien.

\- Je sais pas trop comment prendre ça, alors je vais rien dire, répondit le vieux chasseur.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Lucifer disparut, laissant le Bunker dans un silence gênant. Sam, Gabriel, Dean, Castiel et Bobby se regardèrent, soudainement épuisé.

Ce fut l'Archange qui coupa court au moment de calme.

\- Bien, j'ai assez donné, donc vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai quelques années de "repos" à rattraper. Good Night Bitch !

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers les chambres, rapidement imité par les autres occupant du Bunker. Chacun réfléchissant au paroles du Diable.

L'histoire ne nous dit pas si Lucifer eut raison sur Gabriel et Sam.  
Mais, lorsqu'un matin, le plus âgé des Winchester se leva et que, mut par un instinct, se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit frère et le découvrit endormi avec Gabriel, il soupira, referma la porte et se dit que peu importait ce que l'avenir leur réservait, il savait que Sam serait protégé.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _ET VOILAAAAA ! C'est OFFICIELLEMENT fini ! ^^ Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir pris le temps de lire, d'avoir reviewé, aimé, et followé ! Sur cette fin d'histoire, je vous annonce que je n'écrirais plus sur S... Ah, on me dit dans l'oreillette que ma blague est nulle. Bon, bin alors je vous annonce qu'une prochaine histoire va bientôt faire son entrée, ainsi que plusieurs OS !  
_

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
